Le coeur à ses raisons
by sans-km-h
Summary: Rachel est une jeune fille forte mais lorsqu'elle tombe, les deux personnes présentes pour l'aider ne sont pas vraiment celles qu'elle attendait. Une Santana Lopez de plus en plus tendre et une Quinn Fabray avec beaucoup de remord. -Fiction complète-
1. Chapitre 1 La chute

Je tiens à préciser que pour cette fic je me suis inspiré d'une ficiton anglaise écrite par ishallcallhimsquishy Qui est une très bonne auteure! J'ai traduit quelques passages en français, mais la fiction ne va pas du tout aller dans le même sens que la sienne.

* * *

**-Chapitre 1-**

Santana était assise aux côtés de Brittany dans la salle de coeur. Comme d'habitude mr Schuester arriva en retard en courant.

''Désolé tout le monde, j'étais avec le principal!'' Expliqua-t'il les mains en l'air ne voulant pas que ses élèves se mettent à argumenter.

''Alors...On fait quoi aujourd'hui?'' Marmonna Puckerman en croisant les bras s'enfonçant dans le fond de sa chaise.

''Oui...Hum nous allons pratiquer notre chorégraphie...Tout le monde debout.'' Ordonna l'homme en se reculant. Comme toujours, tout le monde se mie à soupirer et chialer. ''Pas un mot de plus!'' Intervient l'enseignant en mettant la musique. Santana se mie à danser. Elle devant aller au devant avec Quinn avant d'échanger de place avec Brittany. Derrière elle se trouvait Rachel et Finn. Etrangement, la brunette s'avança, déposant sa main sur l'épaule de la latina arrêta ses mouvements. La jeune fille marmonna quelque chose en retirant la main de la diva continuant à danser pour ne pas perdre le rythme. Rachel recommença la scène quelques secondes après.

''Putain RuPaul c'est quoi ton problème?'' Demanda-t'elle finalement dans un murmure en se tassant vers la gauche pour suivre la chorégraphie. Rachel tourna la tête suivant Santana.

''...Rien...'' Marmonna-t'elle entre deux souffles. La latina remarqua à quel point la jeune fille était pâle et avait du mal à suivre les autres. Elle continua de danser, encore et encore jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Dès que mr Schuester arrêta la radio, Rachel prit ses jambes à son coup sortant de la salle sous les yeux de tout les élèves. Quinn s'approcha de Santana soupirant.

''Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pour la mettre dans cet état Lopez?'' Demande-t'elle e levant les yeux en l'air. Pour la première fois, la latina ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle était souvent méchante avec la jeune fille, mais jamais elle ne réagissait de cette façon. Le pire c'est que cette fois-ci, la latina ne lui avait rien fait.

''Je propose pour que tu ais la voir Santana, je crois que cette fois-ci tu devrais t'expliquer...'' Avoua mr Schuester en croisant les bras. Santana n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle n'avait rien fait après tout. La latina se contenta de chialer en espagnol avant de sortir comme d'habitude, la différence, c'est qu'en temps normal, elle retrouve Rachel en petite boule au sol derrière la porte. Cette fois, la diva était couché au sol, la tête appuyée contre un casier. Santana courue en sa direction la prenant dans ses bras, elle fut surprise de sentir ses côtes sous son énorme pull de laine. La latina fit signe par la fenêtre de la porte essayant d'attirer l'attention de Quinn. La blonde inventa une excuse à mr Schuester pour aller rejoindre son amie or de la classe, son coeur flancha lorsqu'elle vit la diva inconsciente.

''...Dans la toilette des filles maintenant!'' S'écria-t'elle en se dirigeant vers les salles de bains. Santana pris Rachel et la suivie. Arrivé dans les toilettes, elle couchea la jeune fille contre le mur regardant son visage endormis de haut. Elle avait d'énormes cernes noirs sous les yeux et son visage était blanc comme un drap. Quinn s'agenouilla près d'elle, remarquant des changements. La diva était très maigre, trop maigre. Elle pris le bas de son pull et releva doucement le tissu révélant la peau sur les côtes de la brunette. On pouvait également voir des marques comme des cicatrices sur son ventre plat. Santana sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Cette situation la laissait très inconfortable. Quinn rabaissa la chandail de Rachel, relevant à présent ses manches. Il y avait d'autres cicatrices, et de grosses marques sur ses poignets. C'était des coupures, Santana en était sure. Elle se retourna, prenant du papier servant à s'essuyer les mains et la passa sous l'eau du robinet. Elle attend quelque seconde que l'eau devienne froide avant de refermer le robinet et se diriger vers Rachel. Doucement, elle déposa le papier sur son front pressant légèrement pour laisser quelques gouttes d'eau froides glisser sur le long de son visage pale. Presque automatiquement, la diva ouvrit les yeux marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de réaliser ce qui se passait. Elle essaya de se relever mais Quinn qui était toujours agenouiller à sa gauche lui retint le bras la forçant à se rasseoir.

''...Qu'est, qu'est ce que je fais ici?'' Demande-t'elle finalement avec une voix paniquée.

''Tu t'es évanouie dans le corridor Berry, on t'a porter jusqu'ici pour ne pas que les membres du glee club puissent de voir...'' Expliqua calmement Santana essayant de ne laisser paraître aucun sentiment.

''Rachel, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé?'' À cette question que Quinn venait de poser, la diva se mie à trembler de tout son corps, se cramponnant de plus en plus contre le mur.

''Je, euhh...J'ai, j'ai mangé au dîner...'' Murmura-t'elle en baissant la tête.

''Vraiment?'' Ajouta Quinn. ''Je ne me rappelle pas de t'avoir vue à la cafétéria.'' Fit-elle en croisant les bras. Santana restait à l'écart sachant très bien que la jeune fille mentait.

''J'ai mangé dans la salle de coeur...Comme ça je pouvais pratiquer notre nouvelle chanson...'' Expliqua Rachel toujours sur le même ton.

''Alors j'imagine que tu peux me dire ce que tu as mangé.'' Continua Quinn qui n'allait pas la lâcher avant d'avoir la vérité. Rachel releva la tête. Santana pouvait clairement voir que la diva était effrayer. ''C'est ce que je pensais...'' Marmonna Quinn entre les dents. ''Ne bouge pas, je reviens...'' Finit-elle en se levant, Santana soupira, regardant la jeune fille avec tristesse.

''Quoi?'' Demanda-t'elle finalement en ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine.

''Depuis combien de temps?'' Rétorqua la latina sur un ton froid.

''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...'' Chuchota la brunette en regardant ses pieds.

''Putain de merde Rachel! Depuis combien de temps tu te laisse mourir de faim?'' Cria une fois

de plus Santana en s'avançant. Rachel sursauta tellement sa voix raisonnait dans la pièce. À cette vue, la latina essaya de se calmer. ''J'ai crue que tu allais te casser dans mes bras quand je t'ai porter ici tellement que tu es maigre...Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu vas bien quand ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne peux pas me mentir Berry...'' Finit-elle sur un ton beaucoup plus paisible pour les oreilles. La brunette n'eu pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que Quinn arriva avec un sac à papier dans ses mains.

''Je n'ai pas fini mon lunch aujourd'hui...Maintenant manges!'' Ordonna la blonde à la diva en lui remettant le sac. Celui-ci comportait une moitié de sandwich, un petit sac de chips et un soda.

''Je n'ai pas faim.'' Murmura Rachel en tournant la tête. Santana sentit une chaleur l'envahir.

''On s'en fiche que tu es faim ou pas, si tu ne commence pas à manger dans les dix prochaines seconde, je te ferai manger moi même!'' Cria-t'elle en serrant les poings. La jeune fille hocha la tête et pris une toute petite bouchée de sandwich puis un autre avant de repousser le reste du lunch se levant

''Oh non!'' S'exclama Quinn en lui prenant le bras pour qu'elle reprenne sa place initiale. ''Tu vas tout manger!'' Ordonna-t'elle en lui redonnant la nourriture. Rachel secoua la tête essayant de sortir de l'emprise de la blonde. ''Ahh et puis laisses tomber...'' Marmonna-t'elle avant de l'aider à se lever, posant son bras autour de son épaule pour qu'elle ait un appuis pendant qu'elles se dirigeait vers sa voiture.

''Mais...J'ai ma voiture...'' Murmura Rachel en baissant la tête.

''On reviendra pour la chercher, tu ne peux pas conduire dans cette état de toute façon!'' Rétorqua Santana derrière. La jeune fille essaya de répliquer, mais Quinn la rentra dans la voiture de la latina attachant sa ceinture avant de prendre place au côté passager du devant. Santana s'assied à son tour démarrant son véhicule.

''Est ce que tes pères sont à la maison Rachel?'' Demanda Quinn en se retournant pour avoir un contact visuel avec la brunette.

''Non...Ils, ils sont en voyages de noces.'' Avoua-t'elle en regardant par la fenêtre. Quinn grinca des dents se retournant devant. Santana se sentait mal pour elle, en voyant le visage de Quinn elle sue que son amie aussi s'en faisait. Elles n'avaient jamais été vraiment gentille avec Rachel et maintenant elles se sentaient très coupable. La latina gara sa voiture dans le stationnement de la famille Berry. Elle se souvenait de l'adresse à cause de tout les coups qu'elle y faisait quand elle était jeune. Quinn se retourna une fois de plus pour voir Rachel endormie la tête contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Santana arrêta le contact comme la blonde ouvrit délicatement la porte de derrière pour prendre la jeune fille endormie jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ça ne prit que deux secondes à Santana pour trouver la clef de la porte sous le nain de jardins dans les plates bandes. Quinn coucha Rachel sur le divan du salon. Il ne leur restait plus qu'attendre que la brunette se réveille.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 1! J'espère que vous aimez, j'ai quelque question pour la suite, merci de me répondre en review._

_1) Est-ce que Santana et Quinn devrait rester chez Rachel?_

_2) Est-ce que je devrais mettre du Faberry et du Brittana?_

_3) Que voulez-vous d'autre comme ''drame'' Pour la suite?_


	2. Chapitre 2 Toucher le fond pour remonter

pocketstars: Tout d'abord merci pour tes réponses, c'est drôle que tu trouve que cette fiction ressemble à celle de taimatique puisque c'est une de mes bonnes amies et c'est elle qui m'aide beaucoup pour mes fictions alors c'est normal si il y a une touche de taimatique dans mes fics!

Eloraz: Merci pour le review, il y aura du Faberry et du Brittana dans le prochain chapitre!

Marine2910 J'ai pris ta suggestion en note, je vais demander l'avis des autres mais j'aime bien ton concept!

Faberitana Voilà la suite j'espère que tu vas aimer!

CM22LR: Merci! Tu m'as beaucoup aidé, j'espère que la suite sera à ton gout! Merci encore!

* * *

**-Chapitre 2-**

Santana était assise à la table à mangé lorsqu'elle entendit Rachel rouler dans le canapé. Ça ne pris que quelques secondes pour qu'elle se lève troublé de voir la latina dans sa maison.

''Qu'est ce que tu fais là?'' Demanda-t'elle la voix tremblante. ''Ne me dites pas que vous veillez sur moi car vous n'êtes jamais gentille avec moi!'' Cria-t'elle finalement, Santana pouvait voir les larmes se former dans ses yeux. Quinn descendit les escaliers, voyant la diva debout dans le salon.

''Rachel calmes-toi, tu n'allais pas bien et-'' La brunette ne la laissa pas terminer.

''Non je vais très bien!'' Cria-t'elle une fois de plus. Santana soupira commençant à se lever.

''Arrête Rachel, tu te laisses mourir de faim et tu es tomber dans les pommes au beau milieu des cours...'' Elle s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle vit la diva se mettre à trembler comme une feuille. ''...Aller, retourne sur le divan...'' Soupira-t'elle en lui prenant le bras.

''Mais je vais bien...'' Murmura la diva avant d'agripper l'épaule de Santana qui était devant elle. Ses jambes devenaient de plus en plus en cotons.

''On le sait, tu vas très bien Rachel, maintenant assied-toi avant de t'évanouir sur le plancher du salon...'' Soupira Quinn qui essayait d'aider son amie à l'asseoir avant qu'elle ne tombe. Automatiquement, la brunette ferma ses yeux se recouchant. Santana était triste pour elle. La pauvre ne tenait même plus debout tellement elle était faible.

''On doit lui préparer quelque chose à manger Quinn...'' Gémit la latina en se retournant. Quinn avait le nez plongé dans son cellulaire textant à quelqu'un.

''Écoute, il se fait tard, je propose que l'on reste ici pour la nuit. De toute façon elle ne voudra rien avaler alors on essayera demain...'' Marmona-t'elle en relevant la tête. Santana n'était pas chaude à l'idée.

''Et si elle ne passe pas la nuit?'' Demande-t'elle concernée en balayant une mèche noire de son front.

''Ça va aller. J'ai dit à ma mère que je restais ici, tu devrais faire de même.'' La rassura Quinn avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil aux côtés de Rachel. Santana fit de même mais à sa droite, il était seulement huit heure et pourtant elle était creuvé. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Rachel avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Santana fut réveiller par un cris, un cris perçant et atroce qui provenait de l'étage. Se cri nommait son prénom. Une fois, puis deux. La latina se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours dans la salon mais qu'elle était seule. Soudain une seule personne lui courue dans son esprit, Rachel. La jeune fille monta les escalier en deux temps trois mouvements avant que Quinn cri son prénom une troisième fois. Elle suivit les bruits jusqu'à la salle de bain. La vision qui était devant elle lui glaça le sang. Quinn était assise sur le sol, la tête de Rachel sur ses genoux. Santana aurait aimé minimalement voir les carreaux de céramiques mais non, le plancher était recouvert de sang, c'était le sang de Rachel.

''Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?'' Cria la latina en reculant. Quinn releva la tête en larmes.

''Va chercher la trousse de premier soin dans le sous-sol!'' Ordonna-t'elle sur un ton à vous dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Santana savait que lorsque Quinn agissait comme ça elle ne blaguait pas. La blonde avait peur pour la diva. Elle voulait aller à la salle de bain mais lorsqu'elle vit la flaque de sang derrière la porte, elle à vite compris que quelque chose de grave c'était produit. En effet, elle a trouvé Rachel couché au sol baignant dans son sang une lame de rasoir à la main.

''Quinn...'' Gémit la brunette en relevant la tête. La jeune fille la rabaissant de sa main libre.

''Chut...Calme-toi ça va aller, chut, Santana va revenir et on va trouver une solution.'' Murmura Quinn à l'oreille de la diva. Elle s'en voulait, c'était de sa faute. Elle avait été si méchante avec elle et maintenant elle lui avait donné une raison de vouloir mourir.

''Ow...Je saigne...'' Constata Rachel en regardant son poignet, elle revenait lentement à la réalité. Quinn ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étouffer un sanglot resserrant son emprise sur la brune.

''Oui Rach, tu perds beaucoup de sang on va s'en occupé, garde les yeux ouvert pour moi d'accord?'' Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle chuchotait. C'était peut-être pour attirer son attention. Elle aurait aimé que Rachel reste dans les vapes, malgré qu'elle savait que ça n'engageait rien de bon, au moins la jeune fille n'aurait pas à voir toute la scène. Si Quinn était troublée, elle n'imaginait pas la diva qui baignait dans son propre sang. Elle n'eu pas le temps d'ajouter un mot de plus que Santana arriva avec la trousse à la main.

''Ok, Quinn tu vas faire une pression sur sa coupure, tu dois également la tenir pendant que je désinfecte...'' Expliqua calmement la latina. Elle avait eu le temps de faire le vide dans sa tête en s'éloignant pour aller chercher la trousse de soins contrairement à la blonde qui paniquait de plus en plus.

''San on s'en fiche du désinfectant! Je veux juste qu'elle ne se vide pas de son sang!'' Cria-elle avant de fondre en larme encore plus. La latina ignora son commentaire. Son père était médecin, elle savait quoi faire. La jeune fille ouvre la trousse sortant des lingettes. Lorsque le liquide acide toucha la blessure de Rachel, celle-ci poussa un cri strident. Même Santana sursaute.

''Chut...Stop Berry tu ne dois pas bouger!'' S'exclama-t'elle voyant bien que la diva voulant enlever son bras. Elle ne se débattit pas pendant très longtemps car la douleur fut tellement forte lorsque Santana collait les pansements qu'elle retomba dans les vapes. ''J'ai presque fini, après on file à l'hôpital.'' Expliqua Santana avec une moue concentré. Quinn était blanche comme un drap, les mains tremblantes. ''Fabray si toi aussi tu es pour tomber dans les pommes tu ferais mieu de sortir maintenant!'' S'écria Santana. À sa grande surprise, la blonde enleva sa veste, la déposant sous la tête de Rachel avant de se lever et sortir. La latina soupira, enroulant le poignet de la brunette avec de la gaze. ''Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça Rach?'' Demanda-t'elle sachant qu'elle n'allait pas avoir de réponse. Elle posa sa main sous son dos et sous ses genoux avant de la soulever pour la porter à sa chambre. Elle n'était pas bien compliquer à trouver, c'était celle avec une grosse étoile doré portant son prénom. Lorsque la latina ouvrit la porte, elle vit Quinn assise sur son lit sanglotant. La latina l'ignora, posant Rachel sur son lit la soutenant pour ne pas qu'elle se couche. ''Elle est couverte de sang Quinn...Tu peux aller me chercher des serviettes?'' Demande-t'elle à son amie. La blonde hocha la tête avant de sortir.

''San...Santana qu'est ce que tu fais?'' Chuchote Rachel les yeux toujours fermés. La latina poussa un petit rire nerveux.

''Je répare tes erreurs Rachel...Maintenant prend de grande respiration, on va aller à l'hôpital d'accord?'' Sur ses mots la diva inspira fortement, Santana pouvait voir la panique dans ses yeux.

''Non! Non! Ils vont appeler mes papas ils, ils ne doivent pas savoir! Non Santana!'' Pleura-t'elle en secouant la tête. La latina avait peine à la soutenir tellement elle bougeait. Quinn arriva, l'entourant d'une serviette.

''...Essais de la laver un peut pendant que je nettoies la salle de bain...'' Marmonna Santana en se levant.

''On ne va pas à l'hôpital?'' Demande Quinn un peu mélanger à cause des événements.

''...Non...Je, je vais appeler Brittany, elle va nous apporter de la nourriture, des vêtements et des médicaments pour Rachel...'' Continua la latina en sortant de la pièce.

''Quinn...Je ne veux pas que Brittany soit au courant...'' Gémit Rachel en larmes. La blonde la tira dans une étreinte lui frottant le dos.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, si il y a bien une jeune fille qui ne va pas te juger, c'est bien Britt-Britt...'' La rassura-t'elle avant de se coucher avec la brune pour la réchauffer. Elle soupira comme elle entendait Santana sangloter dans l'autre pièce. Elle aussi était triste de voir Rachel dans cette état, mais la latina ne laissait jamais ses sentiments paraître. Elle voulait être forte pour la diva...

''...Quinn...'' Gémit une autre fois la brunette dans les bras de la blonde.

''Qu'est ce qu'il y a?'' Demande-t'elle en redressant la tête.

''Tu, tu devrais prendre une douche avant que Brittany arrive, va en bas dans la salle d'eau...'' Proposa Rachel en refermant les yeux. Quinn soupira, elle ne voulait pas laisser la jeune fille seule c'était comme si à tout moment elle pouvait disparaître.

* * *

_Chapitre 2 terminé! J'espère que vous voulez toujours la suite! J'ai pris vos review en concidération, il ne me reste qu'une autre question. Merci de me répondre par review!_

_1) Est-ce que Brittany devrait faire comme Rachel?_


	3. Chapitre 3 Entre aide

pocketstars: Merci pour le review! Voilà la suite, tu me diras ce que tu en penses!

quickly: Heureuse que tu aimes j'espère que tu aimeras autent la suite.

Marine2910: Merci, contente que tu aimes le concept!

* * *

**-Chapitre 3-**

Brittany arriva dans le stationnement devant la maison de Rachel. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi Santana lui avait demander de venir avec une liste d'objet à aller chercher. Pour elle c'était comme une chasse au trésor. Le pire, c'est que la latina et Quinn détestait aller chez les Berry. Santana disait que ça sentait trop la canelle et qu'elle détestait ça...Quelque chose se passait mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Arrivé devant la porte, elle cogna dix fois avant de s'ennuyer et de rentrer, la porte n'était même pas fermé à clef. Elle cria le prénom de Santana en déposant les multiples sacs de plastiques qu'elle avait aux bras.

''Je suis dans la chambre avec Rachel!'' Cria Santana à l'étage. Brittany haussa les épaules, ramassant ses sacs pour aller les porter à sa copine. La scène était assez surprenante. Rachel était couché dans son lit endormie et Santana était assise à ses côtés la main sur son dos. En temps normal, la latina l'aurait simplement poussé pour prendre sa place.

''Santana qu'est ce qui se passe?'' Demande la blonde dans un chuchotement de peur de réveiller la brunette dans le lit. Santana soupira, jetant un coup d'oeil à la diva pour être sure qu'elle dormait.

''Rachel c'est fait mal au poignet...Par elle même...'' Expliqua-t'elle le visage crispé, anticipant la réaction de la jeune fille. Brittany grimaça.

''Voyons Sannie! Comment veux-tu qu'une personne se fasse du mal par elle même? C'est pas normal.'' Répliqua-t'elle n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. La latina se pencha vers Rachel, prenant son poignet, montrant les multiples bandages comme pour prouver son point. Brittany était sidérée, elle pris place dans le lit, embrassant la brunette sur la joue. ''Tu veux dire qu'elle à essayé de se tuer?'' Demande-t'elle avec au air innocent, son visage n'avait pas vraiment d'émotions. Santana savait que la jeune fille allait réagir de la sorte.

''...Non, elle n'a pas tenté de se suicider. Pour se tuer, il faut couper verticalement, Rachel s'est coupé le poignet horizontalement, elle voulait simplement se faire mal, mais elle est allé trop profond...'' Expliqua la latina en reposant la poignet de la jeune endormie.

''Mais San, pourquoi elle voulait se faire du mal? Je comprends pas...'' Marmona Brittany en baissant la tête. La latina n'osait pas trop lui expliquer. La blonde semblait si innocente, comme une enfant. On ne disait pas se genre de chose à une enfant.

''Disons que quand quelqu'un à de la peine et qui ne sait pas comment la gérer, il se sent un peut mort dans son coeur...'' Elle s'arrêta pour voir la réaction de sa copine. Celle-ci hocha la tête comme si on lui comptait une bonne histoire et qu'elle voulait la suite. ''Alors c'est personne se coupe ou se brûle pour ressentir quelque chose...'' Santana n'eu pas le temps de finir que Brittany la coupa.

''Alors c'est personnes peuvent se sentir vivante quand elles ont mal.'' Termina la blonde avant de se mordre la lèvre intérieur.

''C'est ça...'' Ajouta la latina avec un sourire en coin, la jeune fille pouvait être très intelligente quand elle voulait. ''Alors nous allons rester ici moi et Quinn pour aider Rachel à se sentir vivante et valorisé sans qu'elle doive se faire du mal tu comprends?'' Brittany hocha la tête avant de prendre la main de Rachel. ''Si tu veux tu peux rester avec nous jusqu'à temps que les pères de Rachel arrivent.'' Proposa la latina ne voulant pas que la blonde se sente exclus. Elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre puisqu'à ce moment, Quinn arriva avec une serviette de plage autour de la taille.

''Britt-Britt est ce que tu as apporté des vêtements de rechanges?'' Demanda l'autre blonde en grelottant. La jeune fille se leva du lit sortant d'un se ses sacs un pantalon et un chandail à manche courte. ''Merci.'' Fit Quinn en déposant des vieux vêtements dans la même sac avant de sortir pour se changer, Brittany restait droite regardant le sac qu'elle avait entre les mains.

''Ça va Brittany?'' Demanda Santana voyant bien que la jeune fille était figée sur place.

''Sannie...'' Commença-t'elle en secouant la tête. ''Pourquoi les vêtements de Quinn son souillé de sang séché?'' Continua-t'elle sur un ton monotone. La latina se leva, enlevant le sac des mains de sa copine.

''Je t'ai expliqué Britt, Rachel s'est coupé le poignet...'' Soupira-t'elle avant de prendre la jeune fille dans les bras. Brittany était réellement sans expression, regardant dans le vide.

''Je ne veux plus que Rachel se fasse mal.'' Avoua-t'elle enfouissant son visage dans le cou chaud de la latina. Santana savait qu'elle faisait ça chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Elle la tira dans une étreinte comme pour la protéger.

''Je sais Brittany, on va trouver une solution d'accord?'' La blonde hocha la tête avant de reculer.

''On a école dans dix minutes Sannie!'' S'exclama-t'elle un peut trop fort, puisque la diva dans le lit remua, Santana mie son doigt sur sa bouche et traîna sa copine dans le corridor.

''On ne va pas à l'école, du moins pas aujourd'hui. Quinn va inventer une excuse bidons pour bluffer la secrétaire, ça marche à tout les coups. Tu as acheté ce que je t'ai demander?'' La blonde hocha la tête avec un sourire, ouvrant les sacs.

''J'ai pris les boissons vitaminés comme tu m'as dit...J'ai pris des bandages, des antis-douleurs des vêtements...Il y a aussi des noix et d'autres trucs.'' Ce réjouissait-elle étant fière de ses achats. Santana fouilla, sortant une bouteille d'eau vitaminé et un canard en peluche?

''Brittany pourquoi il y a une canard en peluche? Et des oursons en gélatine?'' Demanda la latina sachant que la blonde ne pouvait faire autrement que flancher à la tentation.

''Tu m'avais dis tout ce que Rachel pourrait aimé alors...'' Elle prit le canard en peluche, le serrant fort dans ses bras. Santana éclata de rire.

''Je suis sure qu'elle va aimé Britt-Britt, merci!'' Fit-elle avant d'embrasser la tempe de la jeune fille. Quinn arriva derrière elle le cheveux tout mouillé.

''Alors, c'est quoi le plan de match?'' Demanda-t'elle l'air un peut découragé. Santana jeta un coup d'oeil vers la chambre de Rachel avant de soupirer.

''Je vais aller cuisiné un déjeuner, on doit toutes manger quelque chose. Brittany je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Pendant ce temps, Quinn tu vas réveiller Rachel et lui donné une boisson vitaminé avec des antis-douleurs.'' Expliqua-t'elle avant de lui remettre les objets en question. ''Si elle n'a pas soif, on s'en fiche, elle doit tout boire. Elle à perdue beaucoup de sang, à l'hôpital on l'aurait mit sur intraveineuse, mais là on doit être créatif!'' S'exclama-t'elle. ''Les antis-douleurs vont probablement la rendre abrutie, je n'en n'ai rien à faire, elle ne doit pas se rendormir. Il faut qu'elle mange quelque chose...'' Termina Santana avant de prendre Brittany par la main. ''Tu vas être correct?'' Demanda-t'elle avant de descendre les marches avec sa petite amie. Quinn hocha la tête, tournant les talons. Elle fut surprise d'entrer dans la chambre et de voir Rachel le yeux grand ouvert. Elle n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Rachel commença.

''Oui, oui je sais, je dois prendre les médicaments et je dois boire la foutue bouteille vitaminé!'' Marmonna-t'elle entre les dents. Quinn étouffa un petit rire en prenant place assise près de Rachel.

''Tu apprends vite Berry! Comment tu te sens?'' La diva baissa la tête, regardant son poignet.

''J'ai les doigts engourdies...Je te dirai la suite quand la pièce arrêtera de tourner...'' Termina-t'elle en se passant la main au visage. Quinn ne voulait pas trop parler de l'incident de peur de rendre la jeune fille mal à laise, elle se contenta de lui remettre les antis-douleurs et par la suite la bouteille.

''Tu m'as fait peur Rachel...'' Murmura-t'elle pendant qu'elle buvait l'eau vitaminé. Son visage se crispa, elle avala sa dernière gorgé et tourna la tête.

''Pourquoi? Depuis le début du lycée que tu me torture et maintenant tu tiens à moi...Je comprend pas!'' Rétorqua-t'elle sur un ton assez provocateur. Quinn sentait le feu lui monter aux joues. Elle s'en voulait à mort. Et à mort était le mot parfait.

''Je...Euhh...'' Elle ne pouvait même pas parler tellement qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas pleurer.

''Oui je sais, tu es désolé.'' La coupa Rachel en levant les yeux en l'air.

''Je ne pensais pas que ça te faisait autant de mal. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que je te blessais Rachel.'' La diva éclata de rire.

''Tu as raison, le pire c'est que c'est de ma faute!'' Dit-elle sarcastiquement en déposant la bouteille vide sur sa table de chevet.

''Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu...Tu es spécial Rachel...'' Elle ne pue finir sa phrase était prise d'un sanglot. Elle avait un énorme noeud dans la gorge. La blonde détestait cette sensation.

''Pas besoin d'en rajouter Quinn...Je le sais que tu m'aimes.'' Termina Rachel en soupirant.

* * *

_C'était le chapitre 3 j'espère que vous avez aprécié et que Brittany vous a touchée. Je dois avouer que j'adore ce personnage! Plus de Faberry dans la suite, j'espère que vous voulez toujours la suite? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en review, moi aussi j'aime bien vous lire! MERCI!_


	4. Chapitre 4 Canards et résolution

Marine2910: D'accord avec toi, contente que tu aimes!

sakunaya: Merci de ton review, j'étais touchée! (oui oui ça m'arrive) ;) Je blague. voilà la suite, tu me dira ce que tu en penses.

maude: J'avou que la dernière phrase est assez frapante! Merci pour le review.

* * *

**-Chapitre 4-**

Arrivé dans la cuisine, tout le monde était autour de la table à manger. Santana avait fait des oeufs et du bacon, donnant un bol de céréale biologique à Rachel sachant qu'elle était végétarienne. À son grand désaroie, la diva tourna la tête à son assiette avec une moue de dégoût. La latina soupira.

''Si t'aime pas Berry, il y a de la salade de fruit...'' Marmonna-t'elle doucement de voulant pas trop la perturbée, mais Rachel secoua la tête.

''Merci mais je n'ai pas faim.'' Rétorqua-t'elle sans grande surprise pour Quinn. La blonde jeta un regard à Santana avant de se lever lui enlevant son bol.

''Putain Quinn tu fais quoi?'' Demanda la latina révolté. Rachel devait mangé et elle lui enlevait sa nourriture, c'était contraire à toute la situation. La blonde l'ignora, sortant un malaxeur automatiquement, elle versa les céréales à l'intérieur. Maintenant tout le monde se doutait de la suite, même Rachel. Lorsque Quinn le démarra, Brittany sursaute au bruit fort que faisait l'appareil. Santana restait assise les bras croisés avec un sourire en coin. Quinn était ingénieuse parfois. La blonde prit un verre, versant la mixture douteuse dans celui-ci avant d'y déposer une paille. Rachel baissa la tête lorsque la jeune fille lui remis.

''Tu ne veux pas manger, tu n'as pas faim, parfait!'' Dit-elle fortement, Brittany porta ses mains à ses oreilles. ''Alors tu vas boire ce truc comme un bébé parce que là j'en ai marre Rachel!'' Cria Quinn avant de reprendre sa place. Rachel croisant les bras faisant une moue. Santana savait qu'elle n'allait pas en boire, même elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Les jeunes filles avaient les yeux rivé sur la brunette, excepté Brittany qui était trop concentré sur son assiette.

''Je vais manger manger une toast. ''Murmure Rachel en relevant la tête poussant le verre loin d'elle. Santana souria, se levant pour aller lui faire une toast. Elle en profita pour enlever les céréales molles et les remplacer par un verre de lait de soya. C'était mieu que rien pensa-t'elle. ''On peut aller dehors aujourd'hui?'' Demanda la diva voulant à tout briser le silence. Quinn haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

''Tout ce que tu veux Rachel!'' S'exclama-t'elle en prenant une bouché de son déjeuner.

''On pourrait aller nourrir les canards!'' Ajouta Brittany avec joie. Rachel hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Santana revenait avec une toast et un bol de salade de fruit.

''Tu vas tout manger, et tu répliques pas, j'ai pas de patience se matin d'accord?'' Demanda la latina sur un ton clair et précis. Rachel prit automatiquement une bouchée de sa toast avant de regarder Santana. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire satisfait.

''Merci Rachel...'' Ajouta doucement Quinn. Après de déjeuner, Santana et Brittany étaient partie se préparer pendant que Quinn et Rachel étaient assise écoutant la télé. La diva s'était résigner à tout manger, elle était désormais entre la monde réelle et le pays des rêves. Quinn soupira, se penchant vers la brunette lui secouant l'épaule. ''Rach...Rachel, tu ne dois pas dormir, on s'en va voir les canards.'' Murmura Quinn à son oreille, la diva marmonna quelque chose les yeux clos. Quinn enleva les quelques mèches noires qu'elle avait dans le visage avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle, le visage détendue malgré les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux et la maigreur de son visage. Elle était magnifique malgré tout. La blonde fut surprise de sentir une chaleur dans son ventre. C'était si chaud qu'elle avait mal. Pourtant ça lui faisait du bien. C'était une sentation unique qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment gérer. Lorsque Rachel lui serra la main dans son sommeil, la chaleur c'est vite transformer en feu brûlant ses joues. Elle aimait la diva, elle devait bien l'avouer. Depuis le début du lycée qu'elle lui en voulait de lui donner cette sensation, cette chaleur. Elle était en amour. Elle ne voulait pas être en amour, pas avec une fille. C'était contre la religion, contre ce que ses parents lui avaient enseigné. Santana et Brittany arrivent quelque seconde après. Le visage de la latina se crispa lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille endormie.

''Elle ne doit pas dormir, si non elle ne fera pas sa nuit!'' S'exclama-t'elle en s'approchant un peut plus.

''Ses antis-douleurs l'ont claqué on ne peut rien y faire.'' Chuchota Quinn en haussant les épaules. Brittany s'agenouilla devant la brunette, lui embrassant le front. Quinn recula, lâchant la main de Rachel surprise du geste de son amie.

''Rachel, réveilles-toi. On va dehors, ça va te faire du bien...Tu le mérites...'' Dit-elle doucement en frottant le dos de l'endormie. Lentement, Rachel ouvrit les yeux gémissante.

''T'inquiète pas Brittany...On va aller voir les canards...'' Marmonna-t'elle avec un sourire.

''Je vais juste aller aux toilettes avant.'' Ajouta-t'elle avant de se lever.

''D'accord, on va t'attendre dans la voiture c'est bon?'' Demanda Santana en se dirigeant vers la sortit. Elle en avait marre d'être chez les Berry. Quinn n'était pas très chaude à l'idée, mais décida de suivre le groupe à l'extérieur pendant que Rachel montait les escaliers.

''Et si elle décide de faire une autre connerie on fait quoi?'' Rétorqua Quinn assise à l'Arrière de la voiture de la latina.

''T'inquiète pas Fabray, j'ai pris tout les rasoirs et les couteaux et je les ai mie dans le coffre à gant. Il n'y a aucun danger.'' La rassura-t'elle, mais son coeur battait de plus en plus fort lorsqu'elle vit le temps défiler. Après vingt minute elle s'impatienta. ''Putain, je veux bien croire qu'elle à beaucoup bue mais elle peut pas uriner pendant une heure!'' S'exclama la latina sans mâcher ses mots, mais avant qu'elle n'eu le temps de sortir du véhicule, la brunette arriva, prenant place à l'Arrière aux côtés de Quinn.

''Bon on peut y aller!'' S'exclama Brittany avec un sourire. Le trajet se fit en silence couper de temps à autre par les embrassades de Santana et Brittany. Arriver à l'étant, Santana soupira.

''Britt et Fabray, vous nous réservez une place avec les couvertures. Je dois parler seule à seule avec Berry.'' Expliqua la latina en faisant signe à sa copine de sortir. L'estomac de Rachel se virait dans son ventre. Elle savait que Santana n'allait pas être gentille.

''C'est quoi le problème? J'ai manger tout mon déjeuner comme tu me l'avais demandé...'' Marmonna Rachel en croisant les bras évitant de regard de la jeune fille devant. Celle-ci serra les poings.

''C'est quoi le problème Rachel? Le problème c'est que tu as mangé tout on déjeuner et que tu es aller te faire vomir dans la cuvette, il est là le problème!'' Cria-t'elle dans un souffle. La brunette baissa la tête.

''Je, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Santana...'' Murmura-t'elle fixant ses pieds nerveusement. La latina éclatta de rire.

''Moi je vois! Tu es blanche, presque verte et ta une haleine de merde!'' Cria-t'elle encore.

''Maintenent je veux que tu arrête se petit jeu...Parce que si j'ai encore une fois à te rattraper avant que tu t'évanouisses ou si j'ai encore une fois à nettoyer ton sang je te jure que j'appelle les flics et qu'en deux temps trois mouvements tu vas te retrouver dans une asile de fous c'est clair?'' La diva releva la tête en larmes.

''Je ne t'ai rien demandé moi! Laisse moi mourir Santana je t'en supplie...'' Étouffa-t'elle entre deux sanglots. La latina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était faché. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause que Rachel l'avait supplier ou si c'était parce que Rachel voulait absolument mourir. Quel que soit la réponse, elle était fâché. Mais pas contre la diva. Elle était fâché contre elle car c'était de sa faute si Rachel était dans cette état.

''Je t'aime Rachel...Quinn t'aime encore plus. S'il te plait laisse-moi t'aider...'' Murmura-t'elle en sortant de la voiture. À sa grande surprise Rachel sortie elle aussi, enlaçant la latina.

''D'accord...'' elle lui chuchota à l'oreille avant de courir rejoindre Brittany. Santana soupira, marchant lentement vers Quinn.

''Tout va bien?'' Demande la blonde inquiète.

''Oui, ça va maintenant...'' Marmonna Santana avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 4 j'espère que vous avez aprécié et que vous voulez toujours la suite? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en review, plus de Brittana dans le prochain! MERCI DE ME LIRE!_


	5. Chapitre 5 Découpage

Je vais parler en général pour cette fois parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et que je voulait absolument vous poster la suite! (oui oui j'ai une belle âme) Sérieusement je voulais vous dire merci pour les reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment a continuer. J'espère que vous allez aimerr autant ce chapitre!

* * *

**-Chapitre 5-**

Ça ne prit pas grand temps à Rachel pour retourner dans le pays des rêves. Cette fois, elle était couché sur la couverture la tête poser sur ses mains qui lui servaient d'oreiller. Quinn jouait dans ses cheveux noires de temps à autres essayant de rester subtiles dans son geste. Elle n'avait pas peur que Rachel se réveille. Elle avait peur que Santana remarque quelque chose. La latina était à quelques mètres assise au sol avec Brittany. La blonde avait un groupe de canards avec elle qui lui demandait son pain. La jeune fille était heureuse. En réalité, Santana détestait les canards. Ils étaient laids et ils puaient. En plus elle avait toujours peur qu'ils la mordent, mais elle essayait d'être la plus sympathique au monde car ce qui rendait Brittany heureuse la rendait heureuse. C'était comme ça depuis le début du lycée.

''Tu crois que Rachel va être heureuse un jour?'' Demande finalement la blonde en se retournant. Santana soupira.

''Bien sure Britt, elle à Quinn avec elle.'' Avoua-t'elle en désignant la blonde derrière. Brittany haussa les épaules.

''Ne le prend pas mal Sannie mais, moi Quinn elle ne me rend pas toujours heureuse.'' Murmura-t'elle à l'oreille de Santana. La latina éclata de rire.

''Peut-être mais moi je te rend heureuse...'' Continua la latina avec le sourire. Brittany était perdue.

''Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre toi et moi, et Quinn et Rachel?'' Santana lui pris la main l'embrassant sur la tempe.

''Quinn rend Rachel heureuse, comme moi je te rend heureuse.'' Sur ses mots, le visage de la blonde s'illumina. ''Tu comprends?'' S'assura la latina toujours avec un sourire en coin. La blonde lui fit un clin d'oeil avec son petit air moqueur. Elle détourna vite le regard lorsqu'elle vit qu'un canard s'approcha très vite d'elle, prenant son petit doigt pour un morceau de pain.

''Aïe!'' Cria-t'elle en faisant la moue. Santana se pencha vite pour retirer le doigt de la jeune fille en lui tirant le bras de ses deux mains. Au contact, Brittany cria plus fort. ''Aïe! Aïe! Non Santana!'' Fit-elle en dégageant son bras pour le ramener vers sa poitrine.

''Tout va bien là bas?'' Demanda Quinn entendant les cris de douleur de Brittany. Santana fit un signe de tête à son amie avant de se concentrer sur sa copine.

''Qu'est ce qui va pas? Tu te sens bien?'' Lui demanda-t'elle en lui relevant le menton pour la forcer à la regarder. Elle fut surprise de voir de petites larmes au coin de ses yeux. ''Brittany, ça va c'était juste une petite morsure...'' Chuchota Santana qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille était en larme.

''C'est pas ça, c'est toi qui m'a fait mal San...'' Marmonna la blonde en baissant la tête vers son bras. Le rouge monta aux joues de la latina. Elle lui avait tirer le bras, mais elle n'avait pas autant de force. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas casser le bras de la jeune fille et tirant dessus. En baissant la tête sur le bras de la blonde, elle remarqua une ligne de sang rouge derrière le tissue de sa veste.

''Oh mon dieu Brittany tu saignes!'' S'exclama-t'elle en se penchant sur la jeune fille relevant le bas de sa manche. Elle s'exclama de plus belle. ''Voyons Britt-Britt!'' Sur ses mots, Quinn se releva doucement pour ne pas déranger la brunette qui dormait, s'approchant de la scène.

''Qu'est ce qui ce passe?'' Demanda l'autre blonde en s'agenouillant devant le couple. Elle fut surprise de voir l'énorme coupure au poignet de son amie. La jeune fille se dépêcha à sortir un mouchoir de ses poches pour éponger le sang. Santana restait là les bras croiser le visage blanc.

''Elle va être correct?'' Demanda-t'elle finalement comme Quinn déposa une forte pression pour arrêter le saignement.

''Oui, c'est pas trop profond...'' Murmura-t'elle avant de lever les yeux vers la blonde. ''C'est, c'est toi qui à fait ça Brittany?'' Demanda-t'elle le plus doucement possible. Elle savait qu'avec Rachel, elle devait être ferme et direct. Si non, la diva n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, mais avec Brittany, on se devait d'être calme et douce pour qu'elle ne se ferme pas aux autres. La jeune fille se contenta d'hocher la tête en crispant son visage par la douleur. ''...Désolé...'' Murmura Quinn en grimaçant à son tour. Santana soupira fortement.

''On va rentrer, il faut désinfecter cette erreur. Ensuite tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'es passé par la tête d'accord?'' Expliqua la latina en tirant sa copine dans une étreinte. C'est à se moment que Brittany éclatta en sanglot. Quinn recula, décidant de laisser les deux jeunes filles seules pour aller ramasser le tout. ''Chut, ça va ma chérie, je ne suis pas faché contre toi juste...Triste c'est bon?'' Murmura Santana à l'oreille de la blonde pour la rassurer. Elle savait que Brittany ne ferait jamais ça ne conscience. La blonde à extrêmement peur du sang. Juste le fait de se couper avec une feuille de papier la terrorise alors elle savait que la blonde n'aurait tout de même pas pris un couteau pour se couper le bras afin de ressentir quelque chose. Elle connaissait Brittany malgré tout. ''Garde ton bras élever et laisse une pression dessus, le sang va arrêter de couler plus vite.'' Expliqua Santana en se reculant un peut. Brittany hocha la tête, levant son bras haut dans les airs comme si elle voulait toucher le ciel. La latina étouffa un petit rire. ''Non, non Britt, laisse simplement ton bras à la verticale!'' Clarifie-t'elle avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe. Elle vit Quinn qui aidait Rachel à se lever du coin de l'oeil. ''On va aller dans la voiture viens...'' Chuchota Santana en prenant sa copine par l'épaule la dirigeant vers le véhicule. ''Bien dormie Berry?'' Demanda la latina essayant de faire diversion. La diva hocha doucement la tête encore endormie.

Arriver chez Rachel, Quinn installa la jeune fille sur le divan et ouvrit la télévision.

''J'ai quelques trucs à faire avec Santana et Brittany d'accord? Je reviens tout de suite...'' Marmonna-t'elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue montant à l'étage. Rachel sourie au petit baiser de la blonde. Elle devait avouer que c'était réconfortant. En haut, Santana avait assise Brittany sur le couvercle de la cuvette.

'maintenant est-ce que tu veux m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es coupé Brittany?'' Demanda-t'elle en s'agenouillant devant elle, adoptant la même position que Quinn avait au parc. La blonde prit une grande inspiration.

''Je pensais que si Rachel voyait que je me faisais mal, elle allait arrêter...'' Dit-elle d'une coup avant de fermer les yeux anticipant la réaction de la latina. Elle avait raison, celle-ci se releva, tournant les talons pour descendre les escaliers. Brittany savait que Rachel allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Mais la latina fut vite arrivé par Quinn dans les marches.

''C'est quoi ton problème?'' Demanda la blonde en croisant les bras, voyant bien que son amie était enragé.

''Devine pourquoi Brittany c'est entaillé le poignet! Devine!'' Cria la latina en regardant Rachel du coin de l'oeil. Quinn comprit automatiquement. Elle empoigna son amie par les épaules pour la calmer.

''Écoutes, c'était le choix de Brittany, pas celui de Rachel. Elle ne l'a pas forcé, ce n'est pas de sa faute...'' Murmura-t'elle à la latina en baissant le regard. Santana secoua la tête.

''Et depuis quand tu prends sa défense hein?'' Demanda-t'elle en repoussant la blonde. Celle-ci éclatta de rire.

''Euhh je ne sais pas laisse moi y réfléchir. Ahh oui! Depuis que tu l'as ramasser évanouie dans les corridors et que tu étais perdue ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et que tu m'as finalement demandé ton aide!'' Cria Quinn en relevant la tête pour faire fasse à la latina.

''À cause d'elle, ma copine c'est fait mal!'' Rétorqua Santana qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

''À cause de nous Rachel à essayer de se tuer!'' Sur ses mots, Santana s'assis sur la marche la plus pret. Elle soupira, la tête entre les mains.

''Et tu penses que je m'en fiche?'' Demanda-t'elle finalement après avoir repris son calme.

''...Non, moi aussi sa me ronge à l'interrieur, et c'est pour ça qu'il faut la sauver.'' Expliqua Quinn en regardant Rachel en bas, qui elle aussi écoutait la scène. Santana se releva.

''Je veux l'aider moi aussi Quinn, mais je n'ai pas assez de force pour l'aider elle et Brittany.'' Avoua-t'elle dans un souffle. Quinn enlaça doucement la latina.

''C'est pour ça que nous sommes amies...'' Lui murmura-t'elle à l'oreille avant de monter à l'étage pour parler à Brittany.

* * *

_Chapitre 5 terminer, j'ai deux simples questions à vous demander, répondez-moi en review._

_1) Qu'est ce Santana pourait faire pour que Brittany ne se coupe plus?_

_2) Comment apporter plus de Faberry?_

_Merci de me répondre!_


	6. Chapitre 6 Promesse

CM22LR: Merci des suggestions, je prends tout en note dans mon cahier! Merci encore!

Faberitana: Woah, tu viens d'écrire une histoire à toit toute seule! Sans blague j'aprécie, j'aime bien l'idée du slushie je crois que je vais l'incorporer dans le prochain chapitre! MERCI!

Marine2910: Ta réponse à la question deux est parfaite tu viens de me donner l'idée du siècle mais c'est que vous êtes polivalents mes chers!

MrBloodline: Merci pour ton review, voilà la suite tu me diras ce que tu en penses!

* * *

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! _Message aux lecteurs de taimatique, elle m'a demander de vous dire qu'elle était en pause, enfait notre chère amie doit se faire opéré alors elle ne postera plus pour un moment indéterminé, elle s'en excuse. (En fait elle m'a demandé de m'inscrire à la place mais bon longue hisoitre) Nous restons tout de même en contact et elle m'aide beaucoup pour mes fictions. Pour ceux qui ne la conaissez pas. Son pseudo est _**taimatique**_._ FIN DU MESSAGE VOUS POUVEZ LIRE!

* * *

**-Chapitre 6-**

Lorsque Quinn entra dans la salle de bain, elle vit Brittany assise sur la cuvette les bras croisé regardant dans le vide. La blonde soupira, s'assoyant au sol en indien. Elle avait de la peine. C'est vrai que si Rachel ne s'était pas coupé, Brittany n'aurait pas fait de même, mais si Quinn n'avait pas été aussi méchante avec Rachel, la diva ne se serait pas couper. C'était elle qui avait tout engendré. C'était décidé, Quinn Fabray n'allait plus être méchante. Elle voulait devenir une meilleure personne, aider les autres.

''...Est ce que Santana va chicaner Rachel?'' Demanda soudainement Brittany qui la sortie de ses rêveries.

''Non, elle va aller lui parler, elle va l'aider en essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle ne mange plus, pourquoi elle se fait du mal.'' Expliqua calmement la blonde en regardant son amie. Celle-ci fixait désormais ses pieds se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

''Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui vient me voir? Pourquoi Santana n'est pas rester et que toi tu n'es pas allé parler à Rachel? C'est parce que Santana est fâché contre moi c'est ça?'' Essaya de comprendre Brittany avec désolation. Quinn tira son amie dans une étreinte. Comme d'habitude, Brittany se colla le nez dans son cou cherchant la chaleur. Elle faisait la même chose avec Santana et Quinn avait toujours trouvé ça mignon.

''Non, Britt-Britt. Santana n'est pas faché contre toi. Elle à de la peine. Elle s'est dit que si elle allait parler à Rachel pour qu'elle arrête de se couper, toi tu allais faire pareille. Elle fait ça pour toi...'' La blonde ne la laissa pas terminer.

''Et toi tu fais sa pour Rachel...Je sais que tu l'aimes. Santana me l'a dit. Vous feriez un très beau couple!'' S'exclama-t'elle avec un petit sourire. Quinn la serra un peu plus fort, l'embrassant sur le front. ''Je m'excuse Quinn...'' Finit-elle par dire en relevant la tête. Le visage de la jeune fille se crispa.

''Pourquoi? Tu n'as rien à t'excuser Brittany...'' Rétorqua-t'elle en secouant la tête.

''Je m'excuse parce que tantôt à l'étan, j'ai dit à Santana que tu ne me rendais pas heureuse, mais c'est pas vrai. Je t'aime beaucoup toi aussi.'' Avoua Brittany en déposant sa tête contre la poitrine de la jeune fille. Quinn soupira elle était un peu soulagé.

''Moi aussi je t'aime Britt. Tu es une bonne personne, tu es prête à te faire du mal pour une autre personne que tu connais à peine.'' Constata-t'elle les larmes aux yeux. Quinn pleurait rarement, mais quand il était question de Brittany. Les émotions venaient la submerger. C'était la même chose pour Santana. La jeune fille était comme leur petite soeur, elles voulaient l'a protéger en tout temps. Quinn aussi avait le coeur brisé de savoir que son amie se faisait du mal.

''Quinnie, est-ce que Rachel va arrêté de se faire du mal maintenent?'' Demanda-t'elle en regardant son propre poignet. La blonde soupira regardant son amie dans les yeux.

''Je pense que quand Santana va lui avoir parler, elle va arrêter. Du moins elle va faire de gros efforts car Rachel aussi t'aime bien Brittany. Tu es la seule dans tout Mckinley qui a toujours été gentille avec elle.'' Expliqua Quinn en lui prenant la main. Brittany sourie à cette déclaration. Finalement, sa coupure va avoir servie à quelque chose. ''Bon, maintenant rassied-toi, je vais désinfecter ta blessure. Et s'il te plait tâche de ne plus recommencer...Promis?'' Demanda Quinn en aidant Brittany à s'asseoir. La blonde hocha la tête.

''...Promis!'' Finit-elle par dire avec un beau sourire. Brittany Pierce était la fille la plus belle au monde quand elle était heureuse. Quinn devait bien l'avouer. Elle était fière de son amie, la jeune fille devenait de plus en plus une adulte, elle prenait ses responsabilités, elle comprenait plus de chose. Au début Quinn avait peur pour elle. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait devenir. Personne n'aurait crue qu'une jour, Brittany aie une chance de pouvoir peut-être graduer. Tout le monde l'a touvrait bête et stupide, mais elle devenait de plus en plus une jeune femme.

Pendant se temps au salon, Santana était assise devant Rachel, fixant son bandage au poignet. La latina savait que la brunette culpabilisait à cause de Brittany et c'était bien ça le but.

''J'espère que tu as compris la leçon...'' Dit simplement Santana en relevant la tête. Rachel la regardait ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

''Je...Je suis désolé Santana. Si j'avais sue que Brittany allait se faire du mal à cause de moi je...Je suis désolé.'' Dit-elle la lèvre tremblante.

''Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas aller faire tes excuses, mais à Brittany. C'est elle qui s'est fait mal par ta faute. Tout comme toi tu t'es fais mal pas ma faute. Je sais comment tu te sens et toi tu sais comment je me sens.'' Expliqua la latina en haussant les épaules. ''Il n'y a pas de plus beau rôle n'est ce pas?'' Lui demanda-t'elle finalement. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Rachel réponda.

''...Non, maintenant tout le monde est triste...'' Avoua-t'elle avant de se passer la main dans le visage pour camoufler ses larmes.

''Exactement. C'est la preuve que ce que tu fais ne sert à rien Rachel, il faut que tu arrêtes, je vais t'aider.'' Proposa Santana en s'approchant pour lui prendre les mains, mais la diva secoua la tête.

''Je, je ne peux pas...C'est , c'est plus fort que moi!'' Gémit-elle avant de se mettre à sangloter. Santana était mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas sure si elle devait prendre Rachel dans ses bras ou simplement attendre que sa peine passe. La latina savait qu'en se moment, Quinn était avec Brittany dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle se devait de faire la même chose. Doucement, elle se glissa sur le canapé à ses côtés, l'enlaçant de ses bras protecteurs.

''Écoute Rachel...Nous allons trouver une solution. Premièrement, j'aimerais que tu parles à Brittany. La pauvre elle le mérite. Ensuite, nous allons établir un plan que nous allons exécuter chaque fois que tu auras envie de te couper.'' Lui murmura la latina à l'oreille d'une voix des plus calmes. La brunette hocha la tête avant de se coucher la tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Automatiquement, Santana passa sa main dans ses cheveux, essayant de l'endormir.

''Je te promet que je vais faire des efforts...'' Marmonna Rachel qui tombait dans un profond sommeil. La latina soupira, elle espérait tellement que la jeune fille disait la vérité. Elle ne voulait plus voir sa copine souffrir. Une partie du problème était réglé, maintenant, Rachel devait manger ce qui allait être une tâche beaucoup plus difficile.

* * *

_Voilà je sixième chapitre, je sais qu'il était court, ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera beaucoup plus long. Je suis d'ailleur entrain de l'écrire j'ai déjà hate de vous le partager. MERCI de me lire, review pour me dire ce que vous voulez voire pour la suite. (Dépêchez-vous avant que je poste) Merci encore!_


	7. Chapitre 7 Slushie

Marine2910: MERCI! J'espère que tu aimeras se chapitre aussi! Dans le prochain, je vais probablement mettre l'emphase sur Brittany dans le prochain chapitre. MERCI ENCORE!

Faberitana: Désolé de t'avoir fais pleurer. Au moins j'espère que c'était parce que c'était bon et non parce que c'était trop mauvais! Voilà la suite, tu me diras ce que tu en penses!

* * *

**-Chapitre 7-**

Quinn et Santana s'étaient réfugié dans la chambre de Rachel pendant que Brittany était en bas veillant sur la diva endormie. Santana voulait maximiser leur relation espérant que Rachel allait s'ouvrir à sa copine.

''Alors? C'est quoi le plan?'' Demanda finalement Quinn voulant voir des améliorations. Elle en avait marre d'être dans cette spirale de noirceur et de dépression. Santana sortie de ses pensés.

''Il faut trouver un pour que Rachel ne se coupe plus. Il faut remplacer la coupe par autre chose. Si elle ressent le besoin de se faire mal, il faudrait quelque chose pour la distraire...'' La blonde la coupa sur le champs.

''Non, il ne faut pas la distraire au contraire. Les gens qui pratiquent l'automutilation ont du mal à gérer leur sentiments. Notre travail va être d'aider Rachel à les gérer.'' Rétorqua-t'elle en croisant les bras. Santana ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

''Et on fait sa comment? J'ai l'air d'une psychologue Fabray?'' Demanda-t'elle finalement. Elle était perdue. En temps normal, Santana Lopez avait toujours la situation en main, mais cette fois c'était Rachel qui avait la situation en main. Et elle n'était pas apte à s'en occuper.

''Je vais m'en occuper...'' Soupira Quinn en se relevant. Elle fouilla dans le sac à dos que Brittany avait apporter.

''Merde! T'as pas honte de fouiller dans les trucs de ma copine!'' S'exclama la latina n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Quinn haussa les haussa les épaules.

''T'inquiète, moi et Brittany on à partagé beaucoup plus.'' Sur ses mots la latina frissonna.

''Non mais t'es folles ou quoi? Brittany est mon amie d'enfance et puis...Je ne suis pas lesbienne!'' Répliqua automatiquement la blonde sachant ce que son amie pensait d'elle. Santana éclata de rire.

''J'en crois pas un mot Fabray, je t'ai vue avec Berry. Tu l'aime c'est évident! Et elle aussi elle t'aime bien...'' Avoua-t'elle avec un clin d'oeil. Quinn ignora sa dernière remarque sortant de sac à dos un cahier portant le prénom de Brittany S. Pierce. ''Tu ne vas quand même pas prendre son cahier de note d'histoire!'' Gémit Santana se penchant pour lui arracher des mains.

''On s'en fiche il est vide depuis deux ans!'' Répliqua Quinn en le feuilletant.

''Et tu vas faire quoi avec?'' Demanda Santana en se levant du lit pour fermer la porte de la chambre. Quinn soupira relevant la tête.

''Chaque fois que Rachel aura du mal à gérer ses émotions, elle écrira dans le cahier. J'écrivais toujours quand j'étais enceinte. Comme ça je ne perdais pas la tête...'' Expliqua la blonde en déposant le cahier sur la table de nuit près du lit. Santana n'était pas sure du résulta, mais elle savait à quel point son amie pouvait être persuasive.

''Et pour la nourriture? On est quand même pas pour la gaver!'' Rétorqua la latina. Juste à y penser, elle avait le gout de vomir. Cette fois, Quinn ne savait pas quoi répondre.

''Je...Je pense que l'on va avoir besoin de l'aide de mme Pillburry...'' Constata la blonde en baissant la tête. Santana éclatta de rire.

''Non tu blagues là! La rouquine n'est même pas qualifié!'' S'exclama-t'elle en secouant la tête. Quinn ne blaguait pas.

''C'est une professionnelle, elle sait quoi faire!'' Rétorqua-t'elle en croisant les bras. Santana haussa les épaules.

''Ça veut dire que demain, on va au lycée...'' Avoua-t'elle après un petit moment de réflection. Elle n'avait pas un bon pressentiment. Et elle avait raison.

Le lendemain matin elle et Quinn sont immédiatement partie voir mme Pillburry pendant que Brittany s'occupait de Rachel. Ça ne pris pas deux secondes, que Karfosky et sa bande arriva chacun avec une slush à la main. Rachel ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle avait beau être amie avec Santanta et Quinn, elle n'était pas plus apprécié à Mckinley. En deux temps trois mouvement, une avalanche de slushie lui frappa la figure. Le liquide froid le gela sur place. Ses yeux lui brûlait à cause de l'acidité de du breuvage. Elle se rendie vite compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être couverte de cette mixture collante et froide. Brittany à ses côtés aussi. Ça peut paraître étrange, mais jamais Brittany n'avait reçu un slushie au par avant. Les gens avaient trop peur de la colère de Santana, mais cette fois la latina était trop occupé à sauvez les fesse de Rachel. Encore une fois, la diva se sentait mal. Brittany baissa la tête fermant les yeux grelottant de tout son corps. Son uniforme était désormais tachée de slush à la myrtille. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent debout au beau milieu du corridor, jusqu'à ce que Tina et Mercedes arrivèrent pour les aider.

''Oh mon dieu les filles!'' S'exclama Tina les mains en coupe devant la bouche. Mercedes quand à elle ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, empoignant le bras de Brittany pour l'a mener à la salle de bain. Espérant que son amie allait faire de même pour Rachel.

''Brittany, où sont Santana et Quinn?'' Demanda la noire en ouvrant le robinet. La blonde soupira prise de tremblement. Rachel se pointa derrière elle avec Tina. ''Brittany! Je t'ai posé une question!'' S'exclama la jeune fille en croisant les bras. La blonde releva la tête regardant Rachel du coin de l'oeil. Elle savait que si elle leur disait que ses amies étaient partie voir mme Pillburry, la diva n'allait pas être contente, mais Brittany détestait les mensonges. Tina se racla la gorge lui faisant savoir qu'elles attendaient une réponse.

''Euhh...Je, hum...Elles sont, elles sont parties hum...'' Elle s'arrêta un instant pour pensez.

''Elles sont partie chercher la licorne dans la classe de mr Schuester. Elle s'est enfuis de chez moi et elles savaient que si il l'à voyait, il allait être très très en colère!'' Mentie-t'elle terriblement. Les trois jeunes filles n'en croyaient pas un mot.

''Très bien, laisse tomber. On va vous aider à vous nettoyer...'' Soupira Mercedes en se dirigeant vers Rachel, mais celle-ci éclatta en sanglot. ''Woah c'est bon Rachel! C'est quand même pas la première fois que tu te prends un slushie à la figure, ça va s'en aller t'inquiète pas!'' S'exclama la noire en reculant un peu. La brunette secoua la tête courant s'enfermer dans une cabine. Tina roula des yeux.

''Ok Rach, ne fait pas une scène on est déjà en retard pour les cours!'' Marmonna la jeune fille en croisant les bras. Brittany ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle s'avança vers l'oreille de Mercedes.

''Va chercher Santana et Quinn dans le bureau de mme Pillburry!'' Lui chuchota-t'elle avant de commencer à se laver les cheveux. Mercedes hocha la tête, sortant. Tina ignora les sanglot de Rachel pensant qu'elle cherchait de l'attention, se concentrant sur Brittany.

''Et bien bienvenue dans le club! Tu étais la seule qui n'avait pas goûter au bonheur des slushie de dix heure!'' S'exclama-t'elle ironiquement. Brittany se mordie la lèvre inférieur.

''Je, je sais pas pourquoi ils m'ont fais ça...Je, je leur ai rien fait pourtant...'' Murmura-t'elle avant d'être prise d'un frisson.

''Les gens ne penses pas Brittany, c'est ça le problème...'' Expliqua calmement Tina. La jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait le goût de pleurer. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un slushie mais elle se sentait humiler. Enfin elle comprenait ce que les autres membres du glee club vivaient presque à chaque jour et elle détestait la sensation! Elle avait juste envie de se réfugier dans les bras de Santana se collant contre sa poitrine pour se réchauffer car en se moment, elle avait très froid. Quelques minutes plus tard, la latina arriva suivie de Quinn et Mercedes.

''Où est-elle?'' Demanda Quinn en panique regardant un peut partout.

''Calmes-toi Quinn, Rachel est dans la cabine du fond entrain de pleurer sa vie...'' Avoua Mercedes en croisant les bras. En temps normal elle aurait eu de la sympathie pour la diva mais cette fois elle en avait un peut marre.

''C'est bon, merci Tina, je vais rester avec Britt-Britt!'' Répliqua soudainement Santana en s'approchant de sa petite amie. Automatiquement, elle la tirant dans une étreinte serré regardant Mercedes et la jeune asiatique sortir. Quinn faisait les cents pas devant la cabine où était cachée la diva.

''Rachel, ouvre moi s'il te plait, je vais t'aider à te nettoyer...'' Demanda-t'elle calmement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

''...Non, c'est bon...Allez vous en!'' Cria la brunette entre deux sanglots. Quinn s'assis le dos collé sur la porte soupirant. Santana embrassa la tempe de Brittany.

''Tu trembles.'' Constata-t'elle à haute voix. La blonde hocha la tête.

''J'ai froid...'' Gémit-elle la lèvre tremblante.

''Viens avec moi, on va te trouver d'autres vêtements et je vais casser la geule à Dave!'' Rétorqua la latina qui essayait de contrôler sa colère. ''Quinn, aide Rachel, on se retrouve dans la salle de coeur.'' Ordonna-t'elle finalement en dirigeant Brittany vers la sortie. Quinn soupira. Entendant Rachel pleurer de l'autre côté.

''Rach...Je sais que tu ne pleures pas à cause du slushie, qu'est ce qu'il y a?'' Demanda-t'elle pour briser le silence. Elle voulait juste pouvoir prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras.

''Je ne veux plus que vous restiez avec moi. C'est de ma faute si Brittany s'est ramassé un slushie à la figure!'' Cria Rachel avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'aire. Quinn n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

''Ouvres-moi la porte que je puisse te parler en fasse Rachel!'' Ordonna-t'elle d'une voix forte et clair. La brunette soupira débarra finalement tel que demandé. Quinn entra dans la cabine. Rachel était assise à côté de la toilette en petite boule les jambes repliées. ''Allez, viens là...'' Dit doucement Quinn en ouvrant ses bras pour que Rachel puisse s'y réfugier.

''Je suis toute collante.'' Gémit-elle finalement ne voulant pas que la blonde soit recouverte de slush. Celle-ci ce contenta de rire.

''J'en ai rien à faire!'' S'exclama-t'elle en serrant la jeune fille pour la réchauffer exactement comme Santana venait de faire avec Brittany. ''Ce n'est pas de ta faute, rien n'est de ta faute!'' Expliqua-t'elle dans une voix beaucoup plus calme avant d'embrasser la jeune fille sur la joue. Elle fut surprise du gout de bleuet qui toucha sa langue. Rachel continuait de sangloter légèrement, reniflant de temps à autre. ''Je te promet que je vais toujours rester avec toi. Plus rien ne va t'arriver d'accord?'' Demanda finalement Quinn dans un murmure. Lentement, Rachel hocha la tête avant de la couché sur la poitrine de la blonde. Elle restère comme ça quelques secondes avant de Quinn se mie à ricaner.

''Pourquoi tu ris?'' Demanda Rachel avec intterogation. Elle était si mignione avec son sourcil levé.

''Tu imagines la tête de Karfosky présentement? Je suis sure que Santana est entrain de lui faire sa fête.'' Avoua-t'elle encore prise d'un fou rire. Rachel se mie à rire à son tour, reposant sa tête. Un autre moment de silence s'installa. Quinn devait le combler, faire quelque chose, mais comme elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, Rachel sortie de son étreinte.

''Euhh...Qu'est ce qu'il y a?'' Demanda-t'elle un peut surprise. Elle remarqua que le visage de Rachel était rouge, vraiment rouge. Ça lui faisait bien, c'était mieux que le blanc et les cernes noires. La diva recula, se frottant les yeux. Quinn ne savait pas si elle était rouge parce qu'elle avait pleuré, où si c'était parce qu'elle était fachée? À moins que...

''Je, je ne peux pas rester avec toi Quinn.'' Déclara Rachel sortant la blonde se ses rêveries.

''Que...Quoi? Mais pourquoi?'' Demanda-t'elle stupéfait. La brunette baissa la tête se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Quinn connaissait se regard. Santana avait le même parfois quand elle était avec Brittany et que les deux jeunes filles...Sans perdre une seconde, Quinn s'avança, levant sa main droite pour la poser sur la joue de la diva. Elle fut surprise de sentir l'os de sa mâchoire si prononcé ;a cause de sa maigreur, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus. Lentement, elle avança son visage. Leur lèvres s'effleuraient presque. Rachel fit le premier pas vrai pas, passant sa main derrière la tête de la blonde avant de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres goûtaient les bleuets. Pas étonnant avec tout le soda qu'elle s'est prise dans la figure. Quinn aimait sa. Rapidement, la simple brûlure dans le bas de son ventre s'est transformé en feu hardant la dévastant au complet. Rachel Berry s'était livrée à elle, et elle aimait ça.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 7. Désolé pour le délait, mais j'ai essayé de le faire plus long, j'espère que vous êtes satisfait! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'aime bien lire vos review! MERCI DE ME LIRE!_


	8. Chapitre 8 Douche froide

NatsuShizu: Merci, tu me diras ce que tu en penses de la suite!

pocketstars: Heureuse que tu aimes!

MrBloodline: Il y aura probablement plus de Faberry dans le prochain chapitre, clui-ci est plus centré sur Brittana.

Marine2910: Tes désirs sont exausés ma chère! J'espère que tu aimeras.

* * *

**-Chapitre 8-**

Pendant que Quinn et Rachel étaient dans les toilettes, Santana était à la cherche de Karofsky. Le pire, c'est qu'elle savait exactement où le trouver. Elle empoigna Brittany par la main, la dirigeant dans les vestiaires des footbaleurs.

''Hey c'est pas un endroit pour les filles ici!'' S'exclama un joueur qui sortait de la douche. Santana se contentait de l'ignoré, faisant signe à sa copine de s'asseoir sur le banc de bois devant elle. Elle vit Puckerman sortir à son tour de la douche.

''Putain Lopez tu fais quoi?'' Cria le jeune homme en croisant les bras. La latina soupira fronçant les sourcils.

''J'ai besoin de parler à Dave Karofsky!'' Expliqua-t'elle sur un ton clair. Puck recula souriant.

''Hey les mecs allez chercher Dave, je crois que l'on va avoir droit à un spectacle privé!'' S'exclama Puck assez fort pour que tous entendent. Automatiquement, un joueur se rua dans les douches. ''Qu'est ce qu'il à fait?'' Demande Puckerman avec le sourire sachant que peut importe le verdict, le jeune homme allait se faire démolir par la latina.

''Il à lançé un slushie à Brittany!'' Déclara-t'elle en pointant sa copine assise grelottant. Elle n'osait pas dire que Rachel aussi était victime. Les gars auraient trouvé sa louche qu'elle défende la diva. En quelques secondes, Dave sortit de la douche s'essuyant le reste de ses cheveux avec sa serviette. Il se retourna, voyant que tout les joueurs étaient en rond autour de lui.

''Putain c'est quoi ce bordel?'' Demanda-t'il sans trop comprendre pourquoi tout le monde le regardait souriant, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Santana s'approcher de lui hurlant.

''La ferme sale bâtard où je t'explose la geule!'' Automatiquement le jeune homme s'avança insulté.

''Merde qu'est ce que tu fais là latina? C'est pour les joueurs ici! Pas pour les fausses cheerleader's chanteuses de chorals...'' Cria-t'il en lui poussant l'épaule ce qui la vaciller.

'premièrement, je vais où je veux, quand je veux. Deuxièmement, tu as lancé un slushie dans le visage de ma copine et ça je ne le prend pas!'' Répliqua Santana en croisant les bras.

''Aller avance-toi, j'ai pas peur de frapper une fille!'' Rétorqua-t'il en empoignant la jeune fille par les épaules. Automatiquement, Mike, Puck et Sam s'avançère derrière elle.

''Personnellement, que tu arranges le portrait à cette pétasse ne me dérangerait pas, mais que tu attaques blondine derrière, là sa m'interpèle!'' Cria Puckerman en essayant de tirer Santana vers lui.

''Tu as deux choix Karofsky, si tu te bats avec moi et que tu perds, tu t'auras fais battre par une fille. Si tu te bats avec moi et que tu gagnes...Tu auras battue une fille. Tu en sort perdant dans les deux sens. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je peinture la figure avec ton propre sang, tu ferais mieu de faire tes excuses à Brittany!'' Expliqua Santana d'une voix beaucoup plus calme mais tout autent persuasive. Karofsky se pencha vers la latina et en se donnant un élant, il l'a giffla de toute ses forces. Sous l'impact de la claque, la latina tomba dans les bras de Mike qui était derrière elle. Elle soupira, mais comme elle s'avança à son tour pour le frapper, Puck la tira plus loin et Sam s'interposa entre les deux.

''Tu fais chier Karofsky!'' Cria Puck en assoyant Santana comme elle lui criait des insultes en espagnol. Quelques joueurs retenaient le jeune homme avant que celui-ci atteigne la latina. Brittany pris sa copine par les épaules pour ne pas qu'elle retourne voir Dave, ayant peur qu'il lui fasse beaucoup plus mal. Santana était une fille forte, mais juste la main de Karofsky faisait la moitié de son visage. Sa joue était désormais tout enflée. En temps normale, les autres joueurs auraient rie et félicité leur ami, mais cette fois, c'était Dave qui avait donné le premier coup. Selon eux c'était gratuit puisqu'ils avaient beau être les pire garçons de l'école, jamais on ne frappait les filles.

''Putain mec à quoi tu as pensé?'' Demanda un joueur en croisant les bras. Puck sentait vite que la pagaille allait s'installé au sein de l'équipe et il ne voulait pas risquer que Brittany ou Santana soit de nouveau blessé. Il tira les deux jeunes filles ors de la pièce refermant la porte à tout vitesse.

''Mais où est Finn quand on en as de besoin!'' S'exclama-t'il à lui même. Santana soupira, levant une main à sa joue.

''Au moins il aura ce qu'il mérite...'' Marmona-t'elle le visage grimaçant de douleur.

''...Je n'aime pas la violence...'' Gémit Brittany en baissant la tête. Santana la tira dans une étreinte comme dans la salle de bain.

''Euhh...On devrait te mener à l'infirmerie avant que tu te retrouve avec un oeil au beurre noir...'' Constata Puck en tournant les talons, suivis des deux jeunes filles.

''Puck! Va voir Quinn et Rachel et dit leur où nous sommes...'' Demanda simplement la latina en continuant son chemin avec Brittany.

Les deux jeunes filles sont venues les rejoindre une heure après, étant prise avec mr Schuester. Quinn a simplement proposer que tout le monde retourne chez Rachel, trouvant la journée assez dure comme ça. Personne n'ayant protesté, les quatre jeunes filles retournèrent chez Rachel sur l'heure du midi, décidant d'ignoré la pratique du glee club. Santana savait que quelque chose d'autre se passait. Rachel avait se sourire bête qu'elle avait quand elle était gêné, et Quinn avait se regard de garce numéro un. Brittany aussi semblait l'avoir remarqué.

''Avez-vous couché ensemble?'' Demanda la blonde sans retenue comme une enfant. Santana éclata de rire au volant comme Quinn et Rachel en arrière devenaient de plus en plus rouge.

''Je...Euhh non Britt! Qu'elle question!'' S'exclama Quinn mal à l'aise. Rachel se contentait de rire à son tour.

''Je connais se regard Quinnie...Il se passe quelque chose!'' Rétorqua Brittany en secouant la tête. La blonde leva les yeux en l'air comme son amie soupira. Elle n'était quand même pas pour leur dire qu'elle et Rachel s'était embrassé. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

Arrivée chez Rachel, la brunette monta immédiatement à l'étage pour prendre un douche. Santana avait forcé Quinn à rester dans la cuisine pour faire quelque chose en mangé. Brittany savait que c'était simplement pour que Quinn crache de morceau. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille était assise dans le jardin, regardant le ciel. Elle n'avait rien à faire et elle était contente. À quelque part, la jeune fille se sentait mal pour sa copine. C'était de sa faute si elle avait reçue un coup de Karfosky, mais elle préférait ne pas trop y penser. Brittany était toujours dans son monde, dans sa tête. Personne ne pouvait trop lui reprocher. Elle était comme ça et c'était tout. Le pire, c'est qu'elle en était très consciente. Quelques minutes plus tard, la blonde se fit sortir de ses rêveries par Rachel qui était assise devant elle, les cheveux tout mouillé.

''Tu vas attraper un rhume comme ça Rach!'' S'exclama Brittany qui s'empressa pour enlacer la brunette, celle-ci se mie à rire.

''Pourquoi tu es toujours gentilles avec moi Brittany?'' Demanda-t'elle finalement en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

''Pourquoi tu me poses cette question...C'est troublant! Je, je sais pas quoi répondre!'' Avoua-t'elle dans un souffle sa réaction fit rire encore plus la diva. ''Je...Je crois que c'est parce que tu t'appelles Rachel. C'est vrai, ça commence par un R...Et il y a un R dans mon prénom à moi aussi alors j'imagine que nous sommes liées...'' Expliqua la blonde en se mordant la lèvre concentré. Rachel soupira.

''Tu es spécial Brittany...'' Constata-t'elle.

''C'est un compliment?'' Demanda la blonde en relevant la tête. La brunette secoua la tête.

''Je n'aime pas ça quand tu te fais du mal Rachel...Moi aussi ça me fait du mal, et si je me fais mal, c'est pour quoi toi aussi tu ais mal...Mais là tout le monde à mal, même Santana. Alors présentement j'ai encore plus mal et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Présentement j'ai mal à cause de ça, aussi parce que Karofsky à été méchant avec moi. Mais j'imagine que lui aussi à mal et que c'est pour ça qu'il fait du mal aux autres...'' La blonde s'arrêta de parler, ne se comprenant plus elle même.

''Ça fait beaucoup de mal...'' Constata Rachel en soupirant de découragement.

''Je suis d'accord.'' La diva embrassa la blonde sur la joue.

''En résumé, si on ne se fait plus mal, les autres n'auront plus mal Brittany.'' Lui expliqua-t'elle souhaitant qu'elle comprenne. Heureusement, la jeune fille hocha la tête par approbation. Un moment de silence s'installa, c'était calme.

''Je t'aime Rachel, je ne veux plus que tu ais mal.'' Murmura finalement Brittany en serrant la diva un peut plus fort dans ses bras.

''...Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Britt...'' La rassura Rachel en se frottant les yeux.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 8. J'ai un petit bloquage, j'espère que vous pouvez m'aider. Je pense à quelques trucs pour la suite mais je ne suis pas trop sure._

_1) Est ce qu'il devrait arriver un drame concernant Faberry ou Brittana._

_2) Quel genre de drame? (Je pensais à une fugue mais les circonstances restent inconnue...)_

_3) Est ce que Rachel devrait faire une rechute?_


	9. Chapitre 9 Pays des rêves

4400 : Merci pour ton avis!

Marine2910: oui oui je suis un elf de la forêt magique (n'importe quoi)

Rivera Jr: Haha merci! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!

TOUTES MES EXCUSES! Ça doit faire au moins une semaines que je n'ai rien posté! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE! Mon ordinateur à rendue l'âme...Alors j'ai écris des chapitres à l'ancienne avec une feuille de papier et un crayon. Le problème, je ne pouvais pas tout vous poster par la poste! Sérieusement, j'ai sauvé la mise en m'achetant une nouvel ordinateur tout neuf! Comme ça je n'ai plus de raison de poster mes chapitres en retard! TOUT ÇA POUR VOUS DIRE QUE JE NE VOUS AI PAS OUBLIÉ!

* * *

**Chapitre 9-**

Le reste de la journée fut calme. Les quatre jeunes filles s'était réunis dans le salon pour écouter un film. Celui-ci n'était pas terminé que Rachel et Brittany dormaient déjà l'une contre l'autre. Santana ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cette vison. Elles étaient trop mignonne toute les deux.

''Arrête de relooker tu risques de faire un rêve remplie de fantasme!'' S'exclama Quinn avec un clin d'oeil.

''La ferme Fabray, c'est pas moi qui s'est envoyée en l'air avec Berry dans les toilettes!'' Rétorqua Santana avec son sourire de garce habituelle. Quinn restait assise les bras croisés et la bouche ouverte.

''On...On a pas couché ensemble! On...On s'est juste embrassé...'' Rétorqua-t'elle finalement en faisant la moue. Elle aurait aimé allé plus loin avec Rachel. Même Santana le savait. Les deux jeunes filles terminèrent le film, la latina regardait de temps à autre sa copine qui avait désormais déménager de l'épaule de Rachel pour se couché sur ses genoux. Quinn restait blottie dans son coin à l`autre bout du canapé. ''Elles sont crevés.'' Constata la blonde voyant bien que même une alarme de feu ne réveillerait pas la diva. Santana se contenta d'hocher la tête passant sa main de temps à autre dans les cheveux de sa copine sans toute fois la réveiller.

''Comment va ton oeil?'' Demanda finalement Quinn remarquant l'immense trace de main bleue à droite de son visage. La latina haussa les épaules.

''C'est pas si terrible...'' La blonde se mie à rire.

''Pour voir ton visage je te l'affirme! C'est terrible!'' Rétorqua-t'elle en lui tirant la langue. Santana soupira.

''C'est de la douleur dont je parlais. De toute façon, j'aurais un nez d'éléphant et je serais plus belle que toi!'' Déclara la latina fièrement. Quinn se pencha étirant son bras pour frapper son amie derrière la tête voulant la punir de ses dernières paroles.

''Ow! Putain!'' S'écria Santana dont la tête était penché par la force de la claque de son amie. Quinn continuait de ricaner dans son coin. Les deux jeunes filles pouvaient être très gamines quand elles voulaient.

''Hmmm...Sannie...'' Gémit Brittany en se retournant sur la canapé, ayant désormais le visage dans le ventre de sa copine. Santana se mie à rire, embrassant la joue de la blonde. Elle adorait la moue qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était fatiguée.

''Qu'est ce qu'il y a Britt-Britt?'' Demanda-t'elle en balayant quelques mèches de son visage. La blonde ouvrit les yeux se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

''Je veux mon canard...'' Expliqua la jeune endormie en se frottant les yeux de sa main gauche. Quinn se mie à rire un peut plus fort.

''Tu es sûre qu'elle est réveillée?'' Demanda-t'elle voyant bien que la jeune fille disait n'importe quoi.

''Moi je pense que tu es fatiguée ma puce...Que dit tu d'allés dormir dans la chambre d'amis? Tu serais dans un beau grand lit confortable!'' Lui proposa Santana en passant sa main derrière le dos de la jeune fille, descendant vers ses reins. Elle savait que c'était la meilleure façon de réveiller la blonde.

''...Ça sonne bien...'' Marmonna Brittany en se redressant un peut. Automatiquement, Santana passa sa main droite sous les genoux de sa copine pour la soulever du canapé voulant la porter à l'étage. Quinn soupira à cette vision. Elle enviait les deux jeunes filles...Profondément. La blonde détourna le regard vers l'autre jeune fille endormie.

''Rach...Rachel?'' Demandait-elle doucement pour ne pas trop perturbée la brunette. En temps normal, la blonde l'aurat laissé dormir, mais elle ne voulait pas que la jeune fille passe une nuit de plus le ventre vide. Malheureusement, Rachel ne remuait même pas, trop absorbée dans la pays des rêves. Quinn s'installa plus prêt d'elle, passant sa main dans son dos. ''Hey, réveilles-toi, on va manger un morceau et tu pourras de rendormir dans ton lit...'' Expliqua un peut plus fort la blonde. Lentement, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, les refermant quelques fois pour améliorer sa vision.

''Ugh...Quinn?'' Demanda-t'elle finalement en fronçant les sourcils remarquant l'autre jeune fille à ses côtés. La blonde étouffa un petit rire. La brunette était si belle quand elle se réveillait.

''Oui c'est moi Rachel, tu as faim?'' Quinn posa cette question sachant très bien la réponse, mais il était temps pour Rachel d'arrêté cette mauvaise habitude. Elle ne pouvait vivre qu'avec un déjeuner chaque matin. Surtout que son réfrigérateur était remplis de nourriture.

''...Hum...Je, je crois que je mangerais bien une salade.'' Avoua la diva en se redressant sur le canapé. Quinn souris à son affirmation.

''Va pour la salade alors!'' S'exclama-t'elle en se relevant, mais dans son élant une force la retient. Ça ne pris qu'une seconde à la blonde pour comprendre que Rachel lui avait empoigné le bras.

''...Attends...'' Marmonna la jeune fille en question, refermant ses yeux.

''Quoi?'' Demanda Quinn un peu troublé. ''Ça va? Tu te sens bien?'' S'inquiéta de plus en plus la jeune fille, balayant une mèche de cheveux du front de la diva comme pour sentir sa température. Rachel éclata de rire.

''Non, je vais bien...C'est juste que...'' Elle s'arrêta relevant la tête, ouvrant les paupières.

''Quoi Rach? Dis-moi!'' Quinn ne comprenait en rien l'attitude soudaine de la jeune fille.

''C'est juste que...Je, j'aimerais que tu m'embrasses Quinn.'' Avoua finalement la diva en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Automatiquement, les joues de la blonde se misent à chauffer. Elle devait être rouge comme une tomate à moitié asphyxié. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle s'avançait de plus en plus vers les lèvres de sa prétendante, y déposant un léger baiser. C'était délicat, parfait.

''Oh putain prenez vous une chambre!'' Gémit Santana qui voyait la scène tu haut de l'escalier. Quinn sursauta, reculant de la brunette. Celle-ci referma les yeux et contre tout attendre se mie

à rire.

''La ferme Santana!'' Cria la blonde en croisant les bras, baissant la tête par la gêne. La latina se mie à rire tout comme la diva.

''Si tu voyais ta tête!'' Ajouta Santana en rejoignant les deux jeunes filles aux re de chaussé. Quinn soupira, se dirigeant vers la cuisine voulant préparer la salade à son amie. ''En tout cas, l'ambiance est chaude ici...'' Déclara la latina avec un clin d'oeil.

''Où est Brittany?'' Demande Rachel avant de bâiller. Santana haussa les épaules.

''Je l'ai porter dans la chambre d'invité...Si tu n'en vois pas de problèmes...'' Déclara-t'elle en prenant place sur la fauteuil devant la brunette.

''Non, c'est correct.'' Affirma Rachel en détournant le regard.

''Alors toi et Fabray hein? Je l'ai toujours sue!'' S'exclama Santana pas fierté. Rachel hocha la tête. La jeune fille avouait.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, votre opinion est toujours aprécié! Dites moi aussi quoi amélioré ne vous gênez pas! MERCI DE ME LIRE!_


	10. Chapitre 10 ne conte pas de salade

Marine2910: Merci ton review me touche vraiment, voilà la suite j'espère que tu aimeras autant!

Faberry : Merci, je sais que la suite est un peu courte, je m'en excuse, tu me diras ce que tu en penses!

* * *

**-Chapitre 10-**

Rachel avait mangé la moitié de sa salade...Selon Quinn, c'était mieux que rien, selon Santana ce n'était pas assez.

''Putain Berry, c'est pas compliqué ce que je te demande!'' Soupira la latina en levant les yeux en l'air. En temps normal, elle ne se serait pas préoccupée de l'alimentation de Rachel, mais vue sa condition elle se devait d'intervenir. ''Tu vas asseoir ton petit cul sur cette chaise jusqu'à temps que ton assiette soit vide.'' Ordonna-t'elle sur un ton menaçant. Quinn restait debout les bras croisé.

''C'est bon San, si elle n'a plus faim, c'est son droit!'' Rétorqua-t'elle voyant bien que la brunette essayait vraiment de faire des efforts, mais la latina n'entendait rien.

''Non Quinn! C'est partiquement son premier vrai repas de la semaine je ne peux pas croire qu'elle n'a plus faim...'' S'exclama-t'elle en désignant le plât de la jeune fille du doigt comme pour validé son opinion. ''Tu vas tout manger Rachel, et pense même pas à tout rendre une fois dans la toilette car je vais te le faire re-digérer!'' Ajouta la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. La diva baissa la tête.

''Et c'est en me disant ça que tu espères me faire avaler quelque chose...'' Marmonna-t'elle sur la défensive. Santana se leva prenant l'assiette de son amie avant de se diriger près de la poubelle.

''Tu as vraiment tout jeté!?'' Constata Quinn qui ne suivait plus vraiment les réflexion de la latina.

''Je m'en fiche, je n'avais plus faim de toute façon...'' Répliqua Rachel en haussant les épaules comme une enfant avec de faire une moue Santana se retourna le visage rouge de colère, elle ne prit même pas la peine d'ajouter quelque chose, se contentant juste de sortir son portable. ''Qu'est ce que tu fais?'' Demande soudainement Rachel en panique.

''J'appelle mon père, tu ne veux pas manger, c'est ton choix...Je ne te laisserai pas mourire de faim pour autant. Tu vas aller à l'hopital et ils vont simplement d'injecter ta nourriture. Je ne veux plus me battre avec toi Rachel...'' Expliqua Santana sur un ton beaucoup plus calme. Automatiquement, la brunette se leva de sa chaise pour courrir à l'étage. Quinn entendit une porte claquer pensant que la diva s'était réfugié dans sa chambre.

''Tu vas vraiment faire ça? Tu crois que c'est la bonne solution? Elle fait des efforts tu sais!'' Reprocha Quinn en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. ''Je comprends que tu veuilles l'aider Santana, mais tu dois être beaucoup plus patiente.'' Avoua-t'elle finalement, redoutant désormais la réaction de son amie. Etonnamment, la latina déposa son portable sur la table soupirant.

''Ce matin nous sommes allé voir mme Pillbury tu te rappelles?'' Demanda la jeune fille en relevant la tête voulant avoir un contact visuel avec la blonde.

''Euhh oui, elle nous à dit d'écouter Rachel si elle avait besoin de parler et d'être patiente avec elle justement!'' Avoua celle-ci en fronçant les sourcils, Santana éclata de rire.

''Elle nous a aussi dit de contacter un adulte responsable! Pas étonnant que tu ais oublié cette partie. Tu fais tout ce que Rachel désir...'' S'écria finalement Santana. ''Si elle ne veut pas que ses pères soient au courant, on ne va pas l'a porter à l'hôpital, mais quelqu'un d'autre doit être au courant de sa situation...Je pense que mon père serait tout indiqué.'' Expliqua-t'elle en reprenant son portable. Quinn soupira, regardant vers les escaliers repensant à ce qu'avait dit Rachel.

''...D'accord...'' Murmura-t'elle après quelques secondes baissant la tête. Dans une hâte, Santana composa le numéro parlant en espagnol avec son paternel. Quinn restait debout essayant de comprendre la conversation de son amie à sens unique. Finalement, la latina raccrocha. ''Alors?'' Demanda la blonde nerveusement.

''...Mon père va venir jeter un coup d'oeil sur Rachel. Il va probablement lui prescrire quelques médicaments.'' Commença Santana avant de s'arrêter, regardant le visage de Quinn, de grosses larmes coulaient de ses joues. ''T'inquiète pas, je lui ai simplement dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien...'' Ajouta-t'elle essayant de la rassurer. ''Il va lui faire un simple examen habituel et ne va rien dire à ses collègues, on peut lui faire confiance.'' La blonde n'était pas très convaincue.

''Tu iras dire ça à Rachel, pas à moi...'' Marmonna-t'elle détournant le regard.

''Je vais aller lui parler et jeter un oeil sur Brittany. Tu peux restez ici et attendre mon père?'' Demanda la latina en se rapprochant de son amie. Celle-ci ne lui fit qu'un signe approbateur de la tête. Santana lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de monter à l'étage. Soudainement, elle fut prise d'un drôle de sentiment, un énorme frisson lui traversa le dos. La porte de la chambre d'amis était grande ouverte. Automatiquement, Santana entra dans la pièce sidéré de voir le lit vide ou devait se trouver Brittany. La latina courue vers la chambre de Rachel où elle pouvait voir de loin la diva assise sur son lit. N'essayant de pas trop faire de bruit, elle s'approcha. Attendez, elle pouvait voir Rachel? Pourtant elle aurait juré entendre la brunette fermer fortement sa porte après être sortie de la table...Etrangement, sa porte était entre ouverte. La latina n'osait plus faire de bruit, regardant pas la craque de la porte. Aucune signe de Brittany, mais elle pue voir au coin du lit de la diva un tout petit objet brillant à la lumière...C'était une lame de rasoir.

* * *

_Voilà! C'était le chapitre 10, un rebondissement d'émotion j'en suis conciente, le chapitre 11 est en cour d'écriture et je crois bien qu'il sera de loin mon préférer, j'espère que l'attente ne sera pas trop pénible de votre côté...Merci vraimenet de me lire, c'est toujours bien recevoir vos reviews!_


	11. Chapitre 11 Lame et larmes

Rivera Jr: Voilà la fameuse suite!

Marine2910: Ahh les bisounours comme c'est remplies de souvenirs! Sérieusement je te le confirme, selon-moi c'est le meilleur chapitre!

Faberry: Le mystère plane tuojours autour de Brittany, en fait je n'ai même pas décidée ce qui allait se passer avec elle, j'y travail!

* * *

**-Chapitre 11-**

En deux temps trois mouvement, Santana sauta sur le lit de Rachel, lui arrachant sa lame.

''Putain!'' Cria-t'elle voulant s'enlever les cheveux de la tête, elle recula un peut haletante. Elle était fâchée, plutôt enragé. La diva se contenta de baisser la tête par la honte. ''Je croyais que l'on en avait discuté!'' S'exclama une fois de plus Santana qui était rouge tomate désormais. Son visage ne se mie à pâlir que lorsqu'elle remarqua le petit ruisseau de sang qui coulait le long de l'avant bras de la jeune fille. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle, lui prenant le poignet pour examiner sa coupure.

''C'est...C'est pas trop profond...'' Avoua Rachel en relevant lentement les yeux pour voir la réaction de la latina. Celle-ci soupira.

''Je m'en fiche!'' Déclara-t'elle prenant quelques mouchoir sur la table de chevet pour éponger le peu de sang. ''Mon père va venir t'examiner, il en profitera pour désinfecter ton erreur...'' Expliqua-t'elle toujours aussi fortement. Rachel se mie à sangloter légèrement, tremblante. Santana voulait simplement l'aider, mais elle voulait trop.

''Je...Je...'' La diva prit une pause, prenant une grande inspiration. ''Je veux voir Quinn.'' Dit-elle finalement en relevant complètement la tête, son regard se détourna vers la lame de rasoir que Santana avait toujours à la main. Automatiquement, la latina enfonça l'objet au creu de sa poche soupirant.

''Je vais lui dire de monter, avant je dois aller voir Britt-Britt...'' La jeune fille ne termina pas sa phrase regardant la porte par la quelle elle était rentrée. Soudain, Rachel ne comprenait plus rien, Santana était nez à nez avec elle, l'empoignant fermement par les épaules la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. La latina la bombardait de question les joues couvertes de larmes. ''Rachel, écoutes-moi! Est-ce que Brittany t'a vue te faire du mal? Est-ce qu'elle t'a vue te couper Rachel? Réponds-moi!'' Ordonna-t'elle fortement. Ce n'était pas pour rien que la porte de la chambre de la brunette était entre ouverte, Brittany est allé la voir, elle voulait savoir si tout allait bien. Santana n'imaginait même pas tout le chagrin que sa copine avait due ressentir lorsqu'elle à vue son amie se couper une fois de plus le poignet. Maintenant elle était partie. Sans perdre une seconde, la latina descendit l'escaliers.

''Merde tu fais quoi!?'' S'exclama Quinn par surprise qui était justement en route pour monter à l'étage. Santana l'ignora, la bousculant pour avoir accès au rez de chaussé. En deux temps trois mouvements, Santana enfilait son manteau. ''Santana pourquoi tu pleurs?'' Demanda encore Quinn assise dans les marches les bras croisés. Elle avait entendue la latina crier contre Rachel mais ne savait pas pourquoi.

''Quinn, monte à l'étage, restes avec Rachel et attend mon père. Je vais sortir pour chercher Brittany.'' Expliqua la jeune fille dans un souffle avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour sortir.

''Attends! Je croyais que Brittany était dans la chambre d'amis.'' Se questionnait la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose de grave devait s'être assez pour que Santana soit aussi paniquée.

''Elle...Elle est partie! Encore une fois c'est de la faute de Rachel!'' Cria la latina en se prenant la tête dans les mains. ''Je te jure que si Brittany fait quelque chose à cause d'elle je la...'' Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Quinn répliqua.

''La ferme! Contente toi de la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, tu gaspilles ton énergie à te frustrer contre Rachel. On verra sa plus tard...'' Ordonna-t'elle avant de monter à l'étage. Sur le champs, Santana sortie à l'extérieur, mettant son capuchon sur sa tête pour se protéger de la pluie.

''Merde...'' Marmonna la jeune fille en larme. Elle tenait à Rachel certes, elle avait de la peine pour elle puisqu'elle se faisait toujours du mal, mais pour l'instent sa seule et unique préoccupation était Brittany. La jeune fille était si jeune et si innocente pour se promener dehors sous la pluie à cette heure. Il faisait tellement noir que Santana devait se diriger sous les lampadaires. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais elle courrait. Oui, Santana Lopez courait seule sous la pluie et ne savait pas où aller, par où commencer. Elle s'arrêta quelque seconde pour remettre ses idées en place. Elle n'allait pas y arriver à pied, elle devait prendre sa voiture, deuxièmement elle devait laisser un message sur la boîte vocal de la jeune fille lui disant de retourner à la maison des Berry. Pour terminer, elle devait aller chez les Pierces. Peut-être que la blonde est simplement retournée chez elle qui sait.

Pendant se temps, Quinn était couchée dans le lit avec Rachel. La diva était n'était pas simplement en larme, mais faisait une vraie crise de panique. La jeune fille lui frottait de dos l'aidant à respirer.

''Chut...Calmes-toi Rach...On va trouver une solution.'' Chuchota Quinn à l'oreille de la diva avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle devait rester elle même très calme, enfermant sa peur dans une boîte intérieur. Elle avait du mal à ne pas paniquer. Brittany restait son amie d'enfance, elle était plus qu'inquiète. ''Santana va la retrouver tu verras...'' Continuait-elle jouant dans les cheveux de sa copine. Et oui, sa copine. Quinn ressentie une chaleur dans son ventre juste à y penser.

''...Quinn...Et, et si elle fait quelque chose de...De grave? Si il est trop tard?'' Demanda la brunette antre deux souffle. Elle enfouis plus profondément son visage dans le cou de l'autre jeune fille cherchant tu réconfort.

''...Chut ma puce, il ne lui arrivera rien...Brittany est heureuse, elle aime la vie...'' Motiva Quinn qui essayait de se convaincre elle même. Intérieurement elle priait pour que Brittany ne s'arrache pas la vie. Personne n'avait besoin de sa pour le moment, ni Rachel, ni Santana, ni même Brittany elle même. Un bruit sourd sortie Quinn de ses pensées. ''Je vais aller ouvrir la porte à mr Lopez d'accord? Je vais revenir et nous allons pouvoir discuter...'' Expliqua doucement la blonde avant de se lever mais elle sentait le corps de la diva se raidir. ''Rach calmes-toi je reviens dans deux secondes.'' Chuchota la jeune fille à nouveau avant de sortir du lit pour aller au rez de chausser.

Santana était désormais près de l'école. Elle avait cherché partout, chez les Pierce, dans le parc et même à l'étant. Brittany restait introuvable. Un vague de frisson monta dans le dos de la latina. Et si la jeune fille s'était jeté en bas du pont? Où pire! Si elle est partie mourir de faim dans la forêt derrière le super marché!? C'était officiel, Santana Lopez paniquait encore plus. Elle ressentait un sentiment si fort envers la blonde qu'elle ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans elle. La jeune fille soupira, montant dans son véhicule pour la dixième fois cette nuit se résignant à retourner chez Rachel. Peut-être qu'elle était simplement partie faire une marche qui sait? Elle allait rentrer et faire des téléphone. Au diable tout les membres du glee club qui seront sortie de leur sommeil, elle allait même appeler toutes les filles du cheerleading, incluant le coach. C'était l'équivalent de mettre sa vie en danger mais elle devait retrouver sa copine.

Quinn arriva devant la porte d'entrée voulant se dépêcher à ouvrir pour pouvoir retournée au près de Rachel, mais elle fut surprise de voir Santana dressée devant elle complètement mouillée par la pluie.

''Oh mon dieu San!'' S'exclama la blonde la faisant rentrée. Rares étaient les fois où la latina démontrait un signe de faiblesse, mais cette fois, elle pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Contrairement à l'habitude, elle était pâle avec de gros cerne, rivalisant presque avec Rachel.

''Je n'ai pas trouvée Brittany...J'ai cherché partout et je ne l'ai pas trouvé...'' Murmura-t'elle sur un ton à peine audible. Quinn l'aida à enlever son mateau courant dans la salle de bain pour lui remettre une serviette. ''...Je vais faire des appels, si tu me cherche je serai dans le bureau près de la cuisine...'' Marmona une fois de plus la jeune fille avant de partir, Quinn soupira, lui retenant le bras.

''Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas prendre une douche chaude avant? Tu es congelé.'' Constata la blonde en regardant son amie de la tête aux pieds.

''Je n'ai pas le temps Quinn! Je dois la retrouver, ses parents ne sont même pas chez elle...Je crois qu'ils sont parties en campign où je ne sais quoi. Elle est toute seule, et si moi j'avais froid dans ma voiture chauffée, elle doit être frigorifié!'' S'exclama la latina se dégageant de l'emprise de la blonde pour continuer son chemin. Celle-ci soupira, avant de sursauter au son de la sonnette d'entrée. Cette fois c'était mr Lopez de l'autre côté. Il transportait une petit valise grise et un sac provenant de la pharmacie du coin. Quinn le reconnaissait avec son signe rouge et jaune sur le devant.

''Bon, bonjour mr Lopez...'' Fit doucement la blonde en baissant la tête. Sans perdre une seconde, le grand homme entra examinant les lieux.

''Bonjour Quinn, Santana m'a appelé pour me dire de vérifier une de vos amie...Hum Rachel Berry je crois?'' Demanda-t'il en fronçant les sourcils. Mr Lopez était un bel homme, il était grand et avait une très grande prestance. Il avait toujours intimidé Quinn quand elle était petite. La blonde hocha simplement la tête lui désignant l'escalier. ''Tu as l'air fatiguée ma chère...'' Constata-t'il une fois à l'étage. ''Pourquoi ne pas juste dormir un peu pendant que je m'occupe de ton amie?'' Lui proposa-t'il avec un petit sourire, Quinn secoua la tête.

''Non, ça va. Je veux être là pour elle...'' Déclara la jeune fille avant de lui désigné la pièce du fond qui était la chambre de Rachel.

Pendant ce temps, Santana réveillait tout l'ohio, appelant même les employés du café devant le lycée. Elle était déterminé à retrouver Brittany. Au moins savoir qu'elle était en vie, mais lorsque que même le téléphone sans fil se fermant pour manque de batterie, la latina se coucha la tête sur le bureau de bois du père de Rachel. Elle était crevé au sens littérale du terme. Sa tête lui faisait mal tellement qu'elle était stresser. Elle savait que son père était à l'étage avec ses amies, mais elle n'avait aucune volonté pour aller les rejoindre, la latina sombra doucement dans un sommeil profond, pensant à Brittany. Elle pouvait voir dans sa tête, ses beaux cheveux blonds, ses magnifiques yeux bleus et son sourire qui lui réchauffait toujours le coeur. Des larmes coulaient même de ses yeux clos. Elle ne savait pas si elle rêvait où pas, mais en les ouvrants, c'était une jeune fille qui était dressée devant elle.

* * *

_Voilà c'était le chapitre 11. J'espère que vous avez aimé parce que moi je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est mon préférer...Je trouve qu'il est remplie d'émotions. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous voulez pour la suite. Le chapitre 12 risque d'être un peut plus court par contre. Merci de me lire et de me partager vos opinions. J'ai une simple question, je vous demanderez d'y répondre s'il vous plait._

_1) Selon vous qu'est ce qui pourrait se passer avec notre chère Brittany?_


	12. Chapitre 12 Secret

xLetLoveIn: Permièrement, j'aimerais te remercier pour ton monologue! Sérieusement tu m'as remis en question sur beaucoup de chose, résulta j'avais plus de questions qu'au départ, tu m'as donc un peu forcé à tout démêlé et sa ne fait pas de tord alors je t'en remercie. Bien sure, c'est une fic...Disons que la mienne est un peu comme les films d'horreurs où les personnage font selon-nous tout pour se faire attaqué. C'est normal qu'il reste des choses que tu ne comprends pas, la fic n'est pas encore terminée, soit patiente, ça va venir! Merci de m'avoir lue et de m'avoir donné ton vrai opinion. (Je veux dire que recevoir des commentaires constructifs nous aides toujours à avancer) alors merci!

sakunaya: La suite est un peu pareille côté émotion. J'espère que tu aimeras! :P Faberitana: Désolé de te faire pleurer (C'est pas totalement mon intention) Mais si tu aimes je suis bien heureuse! :D

Marine2910: Merci de l'idée tu m'as quand même éclairé! :)

MrBloodline: Voilà la suite! ^^

Rivera Jr: Hahaha tu m'as bien fait rire! ;)

* * *

**-Chapitre 12-**

Santana n'était pas sure si ce qu'elle voyait était réelle, mais lorsque le silhouette c'est approché, elle était tout sauf Brittany.

''Mme Lopez?'' Demanda la femme en se penchant vers la latina en question. Celle-ci se frotta un peu les yeux, regardant au tour. Combien de temps elle avait dormis? Elle dirigea son regard sur la femme devant elle, elle fut surprise de lire sur son gilet, police de Lima. Automatiquement, Santana se leva de sa chaise, ignorant la policière, courant dans le salon des Berry. La jeune fille était sur le choc de voir tout ses policiers autour du canapé. Elle devina vite que c'était Rachel qui était assise dessus. À ses côtés, il y avait son père et tout au fond de la pièce Quinn qui avait nul autre dans ses bras que Brittany. La scène ressemblait presque à un champs de bataille, on pouvait même entendre les sirènes d'une ambulance qui arrivait. La panique envahit la latina au point qu'elle avait simplement envie de sortir de la maison. À la place, elle courue vers Brittany, la blonde était de retour. Santana était heureuse, mais triste de voir ce que tout ça avait engendrée.

''Je suis désolée Sannie, je...Je n'avait pas le choix et ils m'ont déposé ici et...'' Brittany n'eu pas le temps de terminer son explication de la situation étant prise d'un autre sanglot. Santana enroula ses bras protecteur autour de sa copine, pour la rassurer, mais aussi pour laisser Quinn respirer. La latina enfouis son nez dans les cheveux de la blonde, humant son shampooing. La jeune fille était trempée de la tête aux pieds, blanche comme un drap.

''Où étais-tu Britt-Britt? J'ai passée la nuit à te chercher!'' S'exlama Santana qui avait de plus en plus du mal à se contenir. Brittany se mie à tremblée étant incapable de réponde.

''Nous l'avons trouvée sur le petit viaduc, un agent l'a rattrapé juste avant qu'elle saute.'' Déclara un policier à moustache qui prenait des notes. Santana se mie à rire nerveusement.

''Brittany, tu es conscientes que tu n'aurais jamais pue t'enlever la vie en sautant en bas d'un petit viaduc n'est ce pas?'' Demanda ironiquement la latina en serrant son emprise sur la jeune fille, celle-ci haussa les épaules avant de continuer à sangloter.

''Nous sommes venue pour la ramener ici lorsque nous avons croisée de docteur Lopez. Nous sommes allé vérifié sur votre amie...Elle est en très mauvaise étât, une ambulance va la conduire à l'hôpital, elle et votre copine.'' Ajouta le même homme moustachu. Santana ne savait plus trop quoi penser, Brittany était là tremblante dans ses bras pendant que Rachel et son père était sur le canapé entouré de policiers. La latina ne voyait plus trop clair. Quinn répondait aux multiples questions de la policière jetant de temps à autre des coup d'oeil à la brunette qui restait figée, le regard posé sur ses pieds.

Après quelques minutes, les ambulanciers sont arrivés sur les lieux, prenant les signes vitaux de la diva.

''Brittany, nous allons prendre ta pression d'accord?'' Demande un homme en uniforme voyant bien que la jeune fille ne voulait pas quitter les bras de la latina. ''Ton, ton amie va pouvoir venir avec toi, vous allez partir en ambulance toutes les deux. Santana, ton père va venir vous rejoindre avec Rachel et Quinn...'' Expliqua-t'il en faisant signe à la jeuen fille d'avancer vers la porte, mais Brittany secoua la tête.

''Je, je vais très bien, occupez-vous de Rachel...'' Rétorqua-t'elle en enfouissant sa tête dans la poitrine de sa copine, mais la latina elle même n'était pas entièrement sure de l'affirmation de la blonde, elle l'entraina malgré tout à l'extérieur. Elle savait que Quinn allait rester avec Rachel et c'était correct, mais la brunette était loin d'être la préoccupation de la latina. Elle venait de retrouver Brittany et elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule avec des inconnues.

''Calmes-toi Britt...'' Lui murmura-t'elle à l'oreille. ''Ils vont simplement prendre tes signes vitaux, c'est tout...'' Essaya-t'elle de la rassurer, voyant que la jeune fille refusait de rentrer dans l'ambulance.

''Nous avons rejoins tes parents Brittany, ils vont faire de leur mieux pour te rejoindre à l'hôpital.'' Déclara le conducteur du véhicule, mais la blonde ne voulait rien savoir.

''Sannie, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer avec Rachel? Je l'ai vue, elle s'est encore coupé San...Ce n'est pas juste parce qu'elle se faisait intimidé à l'école, il y a quelque chose d'autre...'' Avoua-t'elle en croisant les bras. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour la diva.

''Des médecins vont bien s'occuper de votre amie, elle va recevoir de l'aide de professionnel, de l'aide que vous ne pouvez pas lui apporter...'' Ajouta l'ambulancier voulant désormais que Brittany entre dans l'ambulance. Santana prit place à l'intérieur à côtés d'une infirmière.

''Viens Britt-Britt tout va bien aller.'' Continua-t'elle en lui tirant la main. Après quelques secondes, la blonde se résigna à rentrer.

Pendant se temps dans la maison des Berry, les policiers continuaient à poser des questions à Rachel voulant contacter ses pères. La jeune fille était à moitié endormie sur le canapé les yeux clos. Un civière arriva quelques minutes après.

''Quinn, je crois que tu devrais retourner chez toi...Je vais appeller pour te donner des nouvelles...'' Explica mr Lopez en regardant par la fenêtre voyant sa fille et Brittany quitter en ambulance, mais la jeune fille secoua la tête.

''Non, je vais rester avec elle. Elle va paniquer si elle se réveille seule.'' Rétorqua-t'elle, malheureusement, son affirmation fut vite contré par un bâillement. Le père de Santana soupira.

''Tu vas embarquer avec moi dans la voiture, les ambulanciers auront plus de place dans l'ambulance de cette façon...Promets-moi de dormir en arrivant à l'hôpital d'accord? Je vais appeler ta mère.'' Affirma-t'il pendant que les ambulanciers en question sortaient Rachel de la maison. Quinn hocha la tête et courue derrière la civière, juste avant de la diva embarqua dans l'ambulance, elle lui prit la main l'embrassant sur le front.

''Ça va bien aller ma puce, ils vont bien s'occuper de toi...'' Lui chuchota-t'elle à l'oreille avant de partir avec mr Lopez.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Lorsque Quinn retrouva Santana dans le hall de l'hôpital, elle lui sauta dans les bras éclatant en sanglot, la latina fit la même chose.

''...Ils, ils ont porté Britt dans la salle d'urgence...'' Expliqua-t'elle finalement se reculant pour essuyer ses larmes. ''Ils ne voulaient pas que je reste, ses parents sont déjà là.'' Marmonna la latina en reniflant. Mr Lopez se dirigea vers sa fille l'embrassant sur la joue.

''Rachel est en psychiatrie, je vais aller lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Pendant que ses pères arrivent... Quinn je veux que tu restes dans la salle d'attente, Santana veille à ce qu'elle dorme.'' Demanda l'homme avant de tourner les talons. Il était inquiet de la situation, mais n'osait pas l'avouer.

''Britt dit que Rachel cache quelque chose...'' Avoua simplement la latina. Quinn se mie à sangloter de plus belle.

''Je l'aime San, j'essaye, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse.'' Murmura la blonde en secouant la tête cherchant son souffle. Santana la prit par les épaules de peur qu'elle s'évanouisse.

''Quinn, respire...On va s'asseoir...Mon père va venir nous chercher lorsque Rachel se réveillera d'accord, maintenant c'est à ton tour de prendre soin de toi et de te calmer.'' Expliqua-t'elle lentement en la dirigeant vers la chaise la plus proche. Elles avaient vue sur la pièce où était assise Brittany, par la fenêtre, Santana pouvait voir ses parents discuter avec un médecin. La latina savait que sa copine allait bien, elle n'était pas malade, elle voulait juste que Rachel se sente mieux et la seule façon qu'elle avait trouver était de la faire réagir.

''Sannie?'' Demanda Quinn d'une voix basse serrant la main de son amie.

''...Qu'est ce qu'il y a?'' Fit la jeune fille en question prenant place à ses côtés. La blonde se coucha la tête sur son épaule soupirant.

''Si il se passe quelque chose tu va me réveiller?'' S'assura la blonde n'osant pas fermer les yeux de peur de s'endormir. Santana se mordit la lèvre inférieur, passant sa main droite dans les cheveux de son amie.

''Je te le promet Quinnie...'' Murmura-t'elle sentant le corps de la jeune fille se ramollir.

* * *

C'était le chapitre 12. Un peu plus court je le sais, je fais de mon mieu! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous voulez la suite! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et s'il vous plait ne soyez pas gêné! MERCI DE ME LIRE ET POUR TOUT VOS REVIEWS, JE SAIS QUE JE ME RÉPÈTE, MAIS C'EST LA VÉRITÉ.


	13. Chapitre 13 Avenir

Marine2910: Voilà la suite! Merci pour tes bons comentaires!

Faberitana: Haha tu as de drôles de souhaits! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!

MrBloodline: Contente que tu sois plus rassurée! ;)

* * *

**-Chapitre 13-**

Santana sentie une pression sur son épaules, puis une autre. Lentement, la latina ouvrit les yeux surprise de voir la mère de Quinn devant elle, les bras croisées.

''Santana? Tu es réveillé?'' Demanda la femme un peu mal à l'aise. La jeune fille releva la tête, jetant un coup d'oeil à Quinn qui était couchée sur son épaule toujours endormie. Judy s'agenouilla devant la latina soupirant. ''Ton père m'a demandé de venir vous annoncer quelques nouvelles.'' Déclara-t'elle fixant ses pieds. Santana n'avait jamais apprécier Judy, et la femme le savait bien. Au nombre de fois que Quinn est venue frapper à sa porte tard le soir parce que sa mère était saoule.

''...Est-ce que Brittany va bien?'' Demanda la jeune fille se redressant de quelque peu ne voulant pas réveiller son amie. Judy pris place sur la chaise à ses côtés jouant avec le bas de la manche de sa chemise nerveusement.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va très bien. Elle dort présentement. Mr Pierce est partie nous chercher des cafés à moi et sa femme...Il voulait savoir si ça te dérangerait de rester avec Brittany demain matin. Il doit aller travailler et sa mère ne veut pas laisser sa petite soeur à la maison trop longtemps...'' Expliqua-t'elle en regardant du coin de l'oeil la chambre de la jeune fille. Santana hocha automatiquement la tête.

''Pas de problème, je vais rester avec elle!'' Affirma-t'elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

''Les médecins n'ont rien trouvé qui clochait avec elle, un psychologue va venir discuter en après midi avec elle, ensuite elle pourra partir chez elle et reprendre l'école. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point vos professeurs étaient inquiet! Je ne te parle même pas du glee club!'' S'exclama Judy en croisant les bras. La latina se fouettait bien de ce que les autres pouvaient penser.

''Avez-vous des nouvelles de Rachel?'' Demanda-t'elle se frottant les yeux de la main droite essayant d'être plus éveillé. Juste en prononçant se prénom, Quinn remua, relevant la tête.

''Est-ce que tout va bien?'' S'inquiéta presque automatiquement la jeune fille sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux voyant sa mère assise avec elles dans la salle d'attente de l'hopital. Santana entoura son amie de ses bras protecteur ne voulant pas qu'elle se remette à pleurer.

''Les médecins ont stabilisé l'état de Rachel, ses pères sont arrivés depuis peu...Ils l'ont réhydrater et l'on mit sur intraveineuse...Elle a repris conscience à quelque reprise...'' Expliqua doucement Judy voulant rassurer sa fille. ''Ils vont la garder sous observation pour la semaine. Si elle ne veut pas manger, ils vont devoir trouver une solution médicale.'' Sur le champs, Quinn secoua la tête.

''Ils ne peuvent pas la mettre sous gavage! Ce n'est pas humain!'' Rétorqua-t'elle, Santana pouvait sentir son corps se tendre. Un frisson parcourue sa colonne. Le gavage était une sorte d'alimentation entérale...Ça n'avait rien de bien amusant.

''Quinn ma chérie, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer à la maison...Santana doit rester avec Brittany de toute façon.'' Judy n'eu pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit que la blonde était sur ses pieds.

''Or de question! Je vais aller la voir, je lui avais promis d'être là quand elle se réveillera!'' Cria la jeune fille devenant de plus en plus rouge.

''Ne crie pas après moi Quinnie, ses pères sont avec elle. Tout va bien aller...'' Avoua Judy levant les mains essayant de calmer sa fille. ''Le père de Santana veille personnellement sur elle. Je veux que tu termines ta nuit dans un sommeil qui se fera dans ton propre lit. Tu iras à l'école le matin, je suis sure que tes amis veulent savoir pourquoi vous êtes absente depuis trois jours toutes les quatre.'' Rétorqua-t'elle déposant sa veste sur les épaules de sa fille.

''Ça va aller Quinnie, je t'appelles dès que Rachel où Britt-Britt se réveille d'accord?'' La jeune fille éclata en sanglot se réfugiant dans les bras de la latina. Santana vit le père de Brittany lui faire un signe de l'autre côté de la fenêtre de la chambre de sa fille. ''Va dormir ma puce, si tu tombes malade nous ne serons pas plus avancée. Je dois aller voir Brittany...'' Murmura la latina l'embrassant sur le front avant de la regarder quitter par les portes de l'hôpital traînant le pas derrière sa main. Elle savait que la blonde était inquiète pour Rachel. Elle devait même l'être plus que Santana l'était pour Brittany à présent, sachant que sa copine n'avait rien, contrairement à la diva qui était ausi malade physiquement que mentalement.

En rentrant dans la chambre de Brittany, la jeune fille était couchée dans son lit les yeux clos, elle avait repris des couleurs, ses joues étaient rosées. Santana ne pouvait pas dire si c'était parce qu'elle avait chaud ou parce qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré. La mère de la jeune fille était assise lisant un magazine quelconque sirotant son café. Mr Pierce s'empressa de prendre la latina dans ses bras.

''Merci de d'être occupé d'elle Santana. Si l'on avait sue tout ce qui se passait...'' Déclara l'homme reniflant. La jeune fille leva la tête voulant un contact visuel avec le père de la blonde. Les parents de Brittany l'avaient toujours apprécié, ils étaient même heureux quand ils ont sue que Santana et leur fille étaient en couple. La latina rendait la blonde heureuse et ils le savaient.

''...Co,comment elle va?'' Demanda finalement la jeune fille en s'assoyant sur le côté du lit de sa copine, balayant quelques mèches de cheveux qu'elle avait sur le front. L'homme soupira fortement, il était clairement fatigué.

''Les médecins n'ont détecté aucun problème, elle est seulement très fatiguée. Je...On ne croit pas qu'elle voulait vraiment se tuer...Je connais ma fille elle n'aurait pas...'' Il n'eu pas le temps de finir que Santana lui coupa la parole.

''Elle voulait simplement faire réagir Rachel. Notre amie est dans une passe disons...Sombre et Brittany voulait l'aider.'' Expliqua-t'elle avant de se reconcentrer sur sa copine. Mme Pierce se leva de sa chaise prenant la main de son mari.

''Nous croyons qu'elle devrait parler à cette dame à votre école...'' Commença la femme.

''Mme Pillsbury? C'est peut-être une bonne idée...Quand est-ce qu'elle va pouvoir revenir à l'école?'' Demanda la latina en fronçant les sourcils.

''...Demain si elle le veut bien. Nous devons partir, Cléo est toute seule à la maison et il est très tard. Je vais revenir vous voir cette après-midi. Tu m'appelles si il y a quelque chose d'accord?'' Santana hocha la tête se levant pour enlacer les parents de sa copine. Mme Pierce l'embrassa même sur la joue lui chuchotant un merci. Lorsque la porte se referma, la latina retourna vers la jeune fille endormie.

''Je t'aime tellement Britt-Britt...'' Murmura-t'elle à son oreille avant de se coucher à ses côtés enroulant son bras contra l'estomac de la blonde lui embrassant la main.

* * *

_C'était de 13ième chapitre. Ma fic est presque terminé, je pense à peut-être deux ou trois autres chapitres. Merci de me lire vous me direz ce que vous en pensez!_


	14. Chapitre 14 Baiser

MrBloodline: Contente que tu le dises, c'était mon concept ;)

Marone2910: Je suis morbide mais pas au point de tuer Rachel, ne t'inquiète pas!

Faberitana: Voilà la suite!

Rivera Jr: Et bien ça ne t'en prend pas beaucoup pour être heureuse ^^

* * *

**-Chapitre 14-**

Lorsque Brittany se réveilla, elle fut surprise de voir Santana couchée à ses côtés. Elle se retourna lentement pour ne pas troublé le sommeil de la jeune fille. Doucement elle enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la latina. Elle prit sa main droite commençant à tracer un dessin imaginaire sur le ventre de sa copine, elle fit le tour de son nombril remontant vers sa poitrine. Santana se retourna sans toute fois se réveiller gémissant, ce qui arracha un petit rire à Brittany. Le lit d'hôpital était tout sauf confortable. La blonde balaya quelques mèches de cheveux des yeux de sa copine avant de l'embrasser sur le front, puis sur la joue. Lentement, la jeune fille descend sur son nez se qui fit marmonner Santana quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de levez sa main se le frottant. Brittany soupira, la latina était si belle quand elle dormait. Elle semblait vulnérable, rares étaient les moments où Santana était vulnérable. Brittany fut sortie de sa transe lorsque la latina ouvrit les yeux.

''Bienvenue dans notre monde la belle au bois dormant!'' S'exclama-t'elle heureuse de voir sa copine éveillé. La jeune fille embrassa doucement la blonde sur les lèvres. Brittany soupira à la chaleur que sa lui apportait.

''Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi...Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?'' Demanda-t'elle

cherchant un signe d'une autre personne dans la chambre.

''...Peut-être quatre heure...Il est qu'elle heure?'' Brittany s'étira regardant l'horloge sur le mur derrière elle.

''Huit heure...'' Gémit-elle se passant la main au visage. ''Où est Quinn et, et mes parents?'' Demanda-t'elle se redressant un peu. Soudain, Santana baissa la tête se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

''Quinn...Elle est partie chez elle. Elle va aller à l'école aujourd'hui. Ta mère est avec ta petite soeur. Ton père travail, ils vont venir te voir cet après midi...'' Expliqua la jeune fille sur un ton bas, à peine audible. Les yeux de Brittany se remplirent de larmes.

''Et pour Rachel?'' Sa voix flancha sur le dernier mot. Automatiquement Santana s'assis prenant sa copine dans ses bras.

''Ils se sont bien occupé d'elle. Elle doit encore dormir présentement. Ils vont l'a garder ici...'' Déclara-t'elle dans un souffle avant d'être interrompue par un dame qui entrait dans la chambre, c'était une infirmière.

Pendant se temps, Quinn en était à son premier cour de la journée, Finn avait passée les dix dernière minutes à lui poser des questions sur Rachel. Il l'aimait encore, c'était clair. En deuxième période, elle avait le glee club et elle savait qu'elle allait être littéralement bombardée par les questions de ses camarades. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir...Ils étaient inquiets. Malgré tout, la jeune fille avait envie de tuer parce qu'elle n'était pas avec celle qu'elle aime. Tout le monde fut un peu ébranlée d'avoir appris que Quinn avait passé les trois dernier jours avec Rachel Berry. En temps normal, elle lui criait des insultes et là elle l'a soutenait. Quinn ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache pour elle et la diva. Elle n'était pas prête à faire son

''coming out'', du moins pas pour l'instant.

''Mme Fabray voulez-vous me donner la réponse à la question?'' Demanda l'enseignant voulant sortir son élève de sa phase nostalgique, la jeune fille sursauta, essayant de lire ce qui était écrit au tableau devant elle.

''Hum...Je, euhh...'' Commença-t'elle plissant les yeux essayant pleinement de comprendre toutes ses lettres. N'était-elle pas en mathématique.

''C'est bien ce que je pensais.'' Rétorqua le professeur s'approchant de la blonde.

''Non, non...Je crois que la valeur de X pourrait être 6...Où peut-être 12...'' Même Finn n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, en temps normal, la jeune fille était un brute en algèbre.

''Tu t'es trompé Quinn...La réponse est 2, même moi je savais la réponse!'' S'exclama le jeune homme qui faisait une scène avec un rien. Puckerman à l'arrière se contentait de rire avant d'être perturbée à son tour par le professeur.

''Et vous mr Puckerman, pouvez-vous me dire la racine carré de 25?'' Demanda celui-ci avec un sourire en coin sachant que le jeune garçon n'avait rien écouté de ses cours depuis le début de l'année.

''Je, je suis désolé mr...Je suis toujours entrain de comprendre pourquoi un carré peut être un rectangle, mais qu'un rectangle ne peut pas être un carré...'' Déclara le jeune homme se grattant la tête voyant son cahier de court complètement vide. Il n'y avait même plus de page blanche puisqu'il les avaient enlevé pour en faire des avions en papier avec Mike dans un court la semaine dernière. Quinn se mie à rire à son commentaire, ça lui faisait du bien de rire.

À l'hôpital, une infirmière faisait de petits tests sur Brittany pendant que Santana lisait le même magazine de mme Pierce lisait la veille.

''Bien, tout me semble normal...Brittany. Nous avons des toast pour déjeuner avec du jus d'orange...'' Expliqua l'infirmière désignant son chariot, mais avant qu'elle n'eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, la blonde secoua la tête.

''Non merci...Je n'ai pas faim.'' Déclara-t'elle sachant très bien ce qu'il l'attendait.

''Ah non croyez-moi elle meurt de faim, donnez lui le double!'' Exigea Santana en se levant fronçant les sourcils. ''J'ai bien l'intention de sortir d'ici un jour...'' Lui chuchota la latina à l'oreille avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de sa copine. Brittany se redressa pour pouvoir manger le plat que l'infirmière lui apportait.

''...Merci...'' Marmonna-t'elle avant de se déconcentrer sur Santana. ''On fait un pacte, si je manges tout...Tu, tu viens avec moi dans la chambre de Rachel, je veux l'a voir.'' Avoua la blonde en baissant la tête. La latina l'embrassa sur le front.

''Aucun problème, maintenant mange!'' S'exclama-t'elle avec un léger sourire. ''Avant je vais appeller Fabray pour lui dire que tu es réveillés et toujours vivante...'' Murmura-t'elle finalement avant de se lever pour prendre son portable dans sa veste.

Quinn se dirigeait vers la salle de coeur lorsqu'elle sentie son portable vibrer, voyant le prénom de Santana apparaître sur l'écran lumineux, son coeur se mie à battre la chamade. Soit c'était pour une bonne nouvelle ou une mauvaise.

''Euhh...Allo?!'' Fit la jeune fille grimaçant anticipa les prochains mots de son amie.

''Salut Quinn, tu es en cours?'' Automatiquement, le visage de la blonde se détendit. Juste au son de la voix de la latina, elle savait que rien de grave était arrivé.

''...Non, je suis en direction du glee club. Tout va bien?'' Demanda-t'elle se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Elle vit Finn qui se dirigeait vers elle et décida de changer de direction pour aller dans la toilette des filles. Santana soupira, entendant le portable de la jeune fille gricher.

''Je, je suis avec Britt-Britt, elle s'est réveillé et tout va bien. Elle va pouvoir sortir cette après midi. On déjeune présentement...C'est pas si mal.'' Déclara la latina en haussant les épaules jetant un coup d'oeil vers la droite pour être sure que sa copine mangeait bien tout son assiette.

''...Et, et pour Rachel tu...Tu as des nouvelles?'' Demanda une fois de plus Quinn inquiète. Santana ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

''Hum...Nous allons la voir dans quelques minutes. Elle doit encore dormir...'' Avoua-t'elle lentement. À ses mots Quinn se calma. ''Et toi...Tu vas comment?'' La blonde se retourna pour faire face au miroir qui était derrière elle, elle s'approcha doucement scrutant les énormes cernes qu'il y avait sous ses yeux.

''Je...Euhh, je, je vais bien. Je vais venir vous voir sur l'heure du dîner.'' Brittany qui écoutait la conversation sur le haut parleur du portable de sa copine se mie à sourire.

''Quinnie! Dit à Kurt de venir! Je suis sure que Rachel sera contente!'' Cria-t'elle voulant être bien sure que la blonde l'entendait à l'autre bout du fil. La jeune fille se mit à rire entendant la voix de son amie.

''D'accord Britt-Britt, faites attention à vous...Je, je vous aimes.'' Répondit-elle simplement avant de raccrocher. Elle devait malgré tout aller au glee club...

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 14, j'ai deux petites question de rien du tout à vous poser! Merci de me répondre par review!

_1) Est ce que tout le glee club devrait visiter Rachel?_

_2) Comment devrait se terminer la fic selon-vous?_


	15. Chapitre 15 Santana pourquoi?

Faberitana: Merci! Voilà la suite, je dois avouer que j'aime bien ce chapitre j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi.

Marine2910: Merci de tes conceils comme toujours!;)

xLetLoveIn: La suite eszt là tu m'en donneras des nouvelles!

* * *

**-Chapitre 15-**

''Alors que c'est-il passé?'' Demanda Puckerman les bras croisée fixant Quinn.

''Vous aurez minimalement pue nous en glisser un mot, Rachel est notre meilleure amie après tout!'' Déclara Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

''J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse se couper les poignets...'' Murmurait Mike avec un visage troublé.

''On s'en fiche de Rachel! Pauvre Brittany!'' S'exclama Tina voulant se faire entendre.

''Elles vont s'en sortir au moins?'' Demanda finalement Mercedes ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Quinn était debout devant tout le monde, ne sachant pas quoi leur répondre. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir alerter le glee club, mais voyant leur réaction, c'était peut-être une bonne chose pour Rachel.

''J'imagine que Brittany n'avait pas conciense de ce qu'elle faisait...On ne peut pas la blâmer.'' Rétorqua doucement Artie qui avait clairement toujours des sentiments pour la

blonde.

''Rachel non plus! Je l'a connais, il y autre chose! Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit aussi dépressive juste à cause des drames de l'école!'' Répliqua Finn en se levant pour rejoindre Quinn et mr Schuester. Le professeur avait reçu la nouvelle la veille, lorsque Brittany et Rachel avaient été admises à l'hôpital. Les parents de Brittany ont appelé le lycée et le professeur était sidéré.

''Bon on se calme les jeunes! Un à la fois, Quinn n'a même pas terminé de tout nous expliquer!'' Cria-t'il voulant se faire entendre. Finn enlaça la blonde voyant que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses yeux, elle était fatiguée et ne voulait qu'être avec Rachel.

''...Alors...Santana est à l'hôpital avec Britt-Britt. Nous nous sommes parlé, Brittany va pouvoir aller à l'école demain. Elle se sens parfaitement bien...'' Commença-t'elle en baissant la tête. Un silence de mort plana quelques secondes. ''J'aimerais que Kurt et Mercedes viennent avec moi à l'hopital se midi. Brittany voulait absolument remonter le moral de Rachel lorsqu'elle se réveillera.'' Avoua la jeune fille avec un léger sourire en coin.

''C'est une excellente idée!'' S'exclama mr Schuester déposant sa main sur l'épaule de son élève. La blonde releva la tête pour voir la réaction des deux autres jeunes. Kurt avait un large sourire sur les lèvres pendant que Mercedes essuyait les petites larmes sur ses joues.

''Et pourquoi on ne pourrait pas tous venir?'' Demanda finalement Finn d'un air interrogateur. Quinn se mordit la lèvre soupira.

''Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée, Rachel va probablement être fatiguée et on ne rentrera pas tous dans la chambre...'' Avoua mr Schuester avant même que Quinn n'eu le temps de répondre. Tous se contentaient d'hocher la tête. ''La prochaine fois qu'un incident de ce genre surviens, je veux que vous nous mettiez au courant, nous sommes une famille et l'on doit se serrer les coudes!'' Déclara l'enseignant essayant de sourire.

''...Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.'' Murmura Quinn sur un ton à peine audible que seul Finn pue entendre. Il se retourna embrassant la jeune fille sur le front. Il ne savait pas si il faisait ça pour réconforter Quinn...Ou pour se réconforter lui même. Le jeune homme avait beau avoir rompue avec la brunette, il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Et même si il n'était pas plus avec Quinn, elle était son premier amour, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit triste.

''Bon alors les jeunes! À vos papier et vos crayons, on va faire des cartes de rétablissement!'' S'exclama mr Schuester voulant tout de même faire faire quelque chose d'amusant à ses élèves malgré l'ambiance de tristesse qui règnait.

''Euh...Mr Schuester, je...Je crois que j'ai une idée...'' Commença Mercedes en se levant.

Pendant ce temps, Santana et Brittany se préparaient pour aller voir Rachel. Le père de Santana voulait toute fois faire une dernière vérification sur la blonde voulant être sure qu'elle était en bonne état.

''Si tu sens le moidre étourdissement, tu dois nous le dire sur le champs. Je ne veux pas que tu pertes connaissance au beau millieu du corridor!'' Expliqua mr Lopez avec un clin d'oeil. Brittany se contentait de rire.

''Ne t'inquiète pas papa, on lui trouvera une chaise pour ne pas qu'elle reste debout trop longtemps.'' Le rassurait Santana embrassant la tempe de la jeune fille. L'homme soupira.

''Bien, votre amie est au cinquième étage. Je viendrais bien avec vous, mais j'ai d'autre cas à traiter...Lorsque je suis aller vérifier sur Rachel, elle dormait encore à point fermer, si il y a quoi que ce soit...'' Commença-t'il se sentant coupable. Brittany le coupa automatiquement.

''Pas de problème docteur Lopez tout va bien aller!'' Répliqua-t'elle avec un large sourire comme Santana essayait de l'aider à se lever.

''Vous êtes sure que Brittany ne veut pas de chaise roulante où quoi que se soit?'' Demanda une dernière fois l'homme avant de sortir de la chambre. Santana étouffa un rire dans l'épaule de sa copine.

''Non papa c'est bon...Gracias a estas alturas y no volver nunca!'' Déclara la latina avec levant les yeux au ciel pendant qu'elle soutenait Brittany par la taille. La blonde vacilla de quelque peu avant de faire de petit pas. Le docteur Lopez soupira une dernière fois avant de retourner faire son travail. ''Tout va bien?'' Murmura Santana à l'oreille de Brittany voyant que la jeune fille n'avançait vraiment lentement. La blonde hocha la tête.

''Oui, ça va...J'ai simplement les jambes engourdies...'' Lui expliqua-t'elle sortant doucement de la chambre. ''Promets-moi que l'on ne prend pas les escaliers Sannie!'' S'exclama-t'elle ironiquement avant de rire aux éclats. La latina l'embrassa une autre fois sur la joues.

''Brittany Pierce à de nouveau un sens de l'humour!'' S'écria-t'elle par sarcasme avant d'appuyé sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Elle tenait toujours sa copine de l'autre bras, refusant de la laisser partir. La blonde regardait partout voyant d'autres patients et leurs familles. ''Qu'est ce qu'il y a?'' Demanda la latina remarquant bien que la jeune fille était profondément dans ses pensées.

''Ils sont ici pourquoi tout ces gens?'' Santana ne s'attendait pas à cette question, l'étage d'urgence était remplis de patients, elle rentra dans l'ascenseur baissant la tête réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre.

''Hum...Ils ont tous un cas différent. Certains ont la grippe...D'autres se sont peut-être cassé le bras en jouant dans un parc...Je suis sure qu'il y en a qu'ils veulent simplement manquer l'école.'' Avoua la jeune fille voulant dédramatiser tout le concept, mais Brittany ne s'arrêta pas là. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, elles donnaient sur une pancarte ou il était marqué Aile Psychiatrique et trauma. La blonde fronça les sourcils.

''Sannie...Il y a quoi dans l'aile psychiatrique?'' Demanda-t'elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Santana se contenta d'aider sa copine à sortir de l'ascenseur avant de s'arrêter, levant les yeux elle même sur la pancarte.

''...Euhh, je...En psychiatrie, il y a d'autres patient hum...Des personnes.'' Elle arrêta de parler pendant quelques secondes, le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit était l'aile des fous. Elle n'était quand même pas pour lui expliquer ça comme ça. ''C'est l'aile où l'on traite les patients qui ont des problèmes dans leur tête.'' Finit-elle par dire en baissant la tête. La discussion n'était pourtant pas terminé parce que Santana entraina sa copine dans cette aile ce qui troublait de plus en plus la blonde. Lorsqu'elle vit que certaines portes de chambre étaient fermé à clef, elle se mie à trembler.

''Ils n'ont pas mie Rachel en prison hein Sannie?'' Demanda-t'elle inquiette. La latina ferma les yeux voyant le numéro de chambre à sa droite, sur la porte, il avait une petite vitre où l'on pouvait voir Rachel étendue sur un lit semblable à celui que Brittany avait, la différence c'est que la brunette avait les mains complètement attachées à celui-ci. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration ne sachant pas quoi dire à sa copine.

''Ce, ce n'est pas une prison ma puce, c'est un endroit où l'on aide les gens. Des médecins sont venus te donner des vitamines dans tes veines tu t'en rappelles?'' Brittany fit un léger signe approbateur de la tête. ''Bien alors ils fonts la même chose à Rachel pour qu'elle se sente mieux. La différence, c'est qu'ils l'a soignent aussi dans sa tête.'' La latina sentie ses joues devenir rouge de malaise. Les pères de Rachel étaient assis chacun sur un côté de lit parlant à leur fille. ''Britt-Britt, avant de rentrer je veux que tu te calmes d'accord, Rachel va probablement juste dormir et ce que tu vas voir va peut-être te rendre triste...'' Commença Santana en prenant la main de sa copine. ''Si tu ne te sens pas bien, nous aurons qu'à nous en aller d'accord?'' Encore une fois, Brittany fit un signe de tête voyant sa copine ouvrir doucement la porte pour ne pas déranger le sommeil se leur amie. Automatiquement, Leroy se leva.

''Ahh Brittany, Santana! Heureux de voir que vous allez bien!'' Se réjouissait l'homme qui avait malgré tout un léger sourire. Santana hocha la tête n'osant pas ajouter quoi que se soit, son regard se détourna de Rachel pour se diriger vers le visage de sa copine, la jeune fille était blanche comme un drap. ''Viens Brittany, tu peux prendre ma chaise. J'allais justement nous chercher quelques cafés.'' Avoua Leroy en aidant la blonde à prendre place dans la chaise en question à côté d'Hiram.

''Comment elle va?'' Demanda Santana, enlaçant sa copine par derrière, l'homme soupira retenant ses larmes.

''Elle va bien aller j'en suis sure...'' Essaya-t'il de se convaincre. Brittany baissa la tête, elle ne voulait même pas voir la brunette. ''Nous allons aller nous chercher quelque chose à la cafétéria. Ça vous dérangerais de rester avec elle?'' Demanda-t'il finalement en se levant. Santana déposa un petit sourire sur ses lèvres voulant cacher sa tristesse.

''Non, pas de problème.'' Répond-t'elle lâchant le cou de Brittany pour prendre place sur le lit d'hôpital de la diva. Le deux pères sortirent comme si rien était et dès qu'ils furent or de vue, Brittany éclata.

''Sannie pourquoi Rachel est attachée? Pourquoi elle a toutes ses machines qui font de drôles de bruits autour d'elle? Pourquoi elle à l'air encore plus malade qu'elle l'était déjà?'' La blonde prit un pause reprenant son souffle, les larmes coulaient à flot à présent. ''Sannie...'' Recommença-t'elle avant d'être prise d'un autre sanglot. ''Pourquoi Rachel à l'air encore plus morte?''

* * *

_C'était le chapitre 15! J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'aprécie vraiment celui-là également...Je pense que c'est à cause de Brittany...Le prochain chapitre devrait être posté demain!_


	16. Chapitre 16 Tout va bien aller

Guest : Non, non, je ne veux pas ta mort! Heureuse que tu aimes malgré tout.

Marine2910 : Voilà la suite! J'essaye d'être ponctuelle!

* * *

**-Chapitre 16-**

À cette question, le coeur de Santana à complètement fondue. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Brittany avait raison. Rachel était encore plus pâle qu'avant, presque transparente. Elle savait qu'en temps normal, les patients attachés l'étaient pour une raison bien précise. Probablement que Rachel voulait s'enlever l'intraveineuse...C'était selon-elle la seule raison possible puisque la diva n'était tout de même pas violente. Brittany se racla la gorge attendant une réponse, mais cette fois, la latina ne savait pas quoi dire.

''Hum...Elle, C'est...'' Elle s'arrêta une fois de plus pour réfléchir. Brittany se passa la main à la figure essuyant ses larmes. ''Tu sais quand, tu es malade...Quand tu as la grippe et que tu as de la fièvre.'' La jeune fille leva les yeux hochant la tête. ''Dans se cas là, ton corps se bat contre une infection, dans ses moments là, il prend beaucoup d'énergie pour la vaincre. Comme les fantômes dans les jeux pac-man.'' Elle termina avec un petit sourire en coin, retournant son attention sur Rachel toujours endormie. Elle lui prit la main, puis se mie à lui jouer dans les cheveux, avant de passer sa main sur sa joue, sentait l'os de sa mâchoire qui était extrêmement prononcé. Puis elle inspecta ses poignets. Les infirmier lui avait mit d'énorme bandage blanc. Elle finit par regarder son bras et tout ses fils.

''Santana je comprend pas, moi quand j'ai la grippe on me garde à la maison et on me conte des histoire, quand j'ai la grippe il n'y personne qui m'attache dans un lit et qui me branche à plein de machine qui font peur!'' Le ton de Brittany montait au fur et à mesure. Rares étaient les fois où la blonde était fâchée, mais là elle était or d'elle. C'était comme si Santana lui mentait, comme si elle ne lui disait pas la vérité. La latina se retourna pour enlacé sa copine, mais celle-ci s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Santana soupira reculant.

''Écoutes-moi Brittany. Rachel ne mangeait plus et elle ne dormait plus. À la longue, son corps s'est fatigué, il a perdue toute son énergie. Les machines sont là pour surveiller le coeur de Rachel, et ses signes vitaux. Les autres sont là pour lui donner de l'énergie dans son corps pour qu'elle puisse revenir en forme à l'école...'' Expliqua-t'elle sur un ton beaucoup plus impatient. La blonde se contenta d'hocher la tête une fois de plus avant d'essayer de se lever lamentablement. Santana s'approcha pour l'aider, mettant son bras autour de ses côtes. ''...Doucement...'' Lui murmura-t'elle à l'oreille comme la blonde s'assis sur le lit de la diva.

''Tu sais pourquoi Rachel a fait tout ça?'' Demanda-t'elle retenant à nouveau ses larmes.

''...Non Britt-Britt, je ne comprend plus rien. Au début je croyais que c'était parce que moi et Quinn nous étions méchante avec elle, mais c'est beaucoup plus que ça.'' Brittany embrassa la brunette sur le front.

''C'est peut-être parce qu'elle aimait Quinn, elle l'aimait et elle était méchante avec elle...'' Constata-t'elle en haussant les épaules.

''Peut-être...Mais pourquoi elle aurait recommencer à se taillader les poignets même après leur petites embrassades?'' Redemanda Santana qui voulait vraiment une réponse. ''Rachel avait bien des défauts, mais elle a toujours eu confiance en elle!'' Déclara-t'elle en se dirigeant de l'autre côté du lit.

''Arrête de parler d'elle au passé. Bientôt elle va se réveiller et tout va bien aller...'' Rétorqua Brittany qui devenait de plus en plus protectrice envers la brunette. Santana arrêta simplement de parler, ça ne prit que quelques secondes à Brittany pour comprendre que sa copine était entrain de détacher les poignets de la jeune fille.

''Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi j'en avait mare...'' Marmona-t'elle entre les dents ce qui fit rire la blonde.

''T'inquiète pas Rachel, tu vas aller beaucoup mieux. Et quand tu va sortir de l'hôpital, on va retourner voir les canards et on mangera une bonne crème glaçé! Ah et puis tu retourneras au glee club et tu chanteras...Ouais, tu vas chanter avec toutes les petites étoiles magiques qui se forment dans tes yeux lorsque tu commences les premières paroles.'' Brittany arrêta de parler dans l'oreille de la diva lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. S'était les pères de Rachel. Les deux jeunes filles furent surprise de voir trois petites têtes derrière.

''Brittany!'' S'exclama Quinn en se précipitant sur la blonde l'embrassant sur les joues. Mercedes et Kurt restaient un peu à l'écart, mal à l'aise. ''Comment tu te sens?'' Demanda la jeune fille à l'oreille de la grande blonde. Celle-ci haussa les épaules soupirant.

''...Je vais bien...'' Finit-elle par dire en retenant ses larmes. Elle se redressa, voulant se lever pour laisser la place à Quinn sur le lit. Santana se précipita pour l'aider pendant que Quinn examina Rachel.

''...Oh mon dieu...'' Fut les trois seules paroles qui sortirent entre ses lèvres. Elle étouffa un sanglot se couchant la tête sur la poitrine de l'endormie. Son corps se mit à tremblée et une douleur dans son ventre se formait. Mercedes fut la première à s'avancer. Elle déposa sa main sur le dos de la jeune fille faisant des mouvements circulaires.

''Nous allons rester à l'extérieur...'' Informa Leroy le père de Rachel trop surpris pour commenter sur l'état de Quinn. Santana hocha la tête avant de faire signe à Kurt de rapprocher la chaise pour Brittany. Puis lorsque tout le monde arrêta de bouger, un long silence s'installa, il était coupé de temps à autre par les sanglots profond de Quinn, c'était comme si elle avait du mal à respirer.

''City cold, moonlight bright...Mountains old, I watch the water,Someones old friend, someones lover...Someones sister, someones daughter...'' Mercedes commença les premières lignes, jetant un regard à Kurt pour être sure qu'il était prêt.

''Isn't she beautiful...'' Fit-il embarquant le refrain en se raprochant de son amie. Quinn releva la tête essayant de reprendre ses esprits. ''Isn't she beautiful...'' Continuait Kurt avec un sourire. À se moment, Brittany et Santana qui étaient plus loin, se mirent à faire les coeurs.

''Child of earth with gentle hands...Wind in hair and toes in sand...'' Mercedes fut une pause, embrassant Quinn sur la tête. La blonde prit une grande inspiration.

''Make you laugh, she'll make you listen,Nothing's broke and nothing's missin'...'' Continuait-elle balayant quelques mèches de cheveux du front de Rachel. Puis les trois jeunes commencèrent le refrain.

''Isn't she beautiful...Isn't she beautiful...Isn't she everything you need...Isn't she everything you need, yeah...'' Sur la dernière note, Quinn jeta un coup d'oeil à la diva, lui serrant la main d'une forte pression. Elle aurait aimé que ça soit comme dans les films et que la jeune fille ouvre les yeux pour l'embrasser tendrement, mais se n'était pas le cas. Si ça se trouve, Rachel était tellement sous sédation, qu'elle n'avait même pas entendue leur chanson. Ses yeux était clos et sa main était moite.

''Elle à juste besoin de repos, ne t'inquiète pas.'' Essaya de la rassurer Mercedes regardant Santana du coin de l'oeil. La latina hocha la tête jouant dans les cheveux de sa copine. Celle-ci ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

''Euhh...Je, je crois que je ferais mieux de reporter Brittany dans sa chambre.'' Avoua finalement la latina voyant clairement que la blonde se battait contre le sommeil.

''Je vais venir avec vous.'' Déclara Kurt se précipitant aux côtés des deux jeunes filles. Il n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux, et voir Quinn dans cet état lui donnait mal au coeur. Mercedes enlaça Brittany avant qu'elle parte.

''Prend soin d'elle Santana d'accord?'' Murmura-t'elle dans l'oreille de la jeune fille en question avec un clin d'oeil. ''Je vais rester avec Quinn et Rachel.'' Déclara-t'elle également avant de retourner au chevet de la brunette. Brittany jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la chambre avant de sortir. Elle n'avait même pas la force de parler à Quinn.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 16 qui était l'avant dernier chapitre! La fin aproche! Si il y a quelque chose que vous voulez que j'incorpore dans le dernier chapitre dites-moi le par review. Merci comme toujours de me lire!_


	17. Chapitre 17 Le coeur n'a pas de raison

**Attention, attention! Je tiens à précisé que les moments marqués en **_italique _**sont au **passé **et les** normaux **aux présent! MERCI DE ME LIRE J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS ALLEZ AIMER CE DERNIER CHAPITRE!**

* * *

**-Chapitre 17-**

_Arrivée dans la chambre de Brittany, Santana la déposa dans le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, mme Pierce arriva avec des vêtements de rechanges et quelques friandises pour sa fille. Du côté de Rachel, Quinn a passé deux autres jours refusant de quitter son chevet. Lors de son retour, elle à accepter de faire son coming out avec la diva._

C'était le grand jour, la jeune fille le savait. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que Rachel était de retour au lycée. Elle était sous anti-douleur et sous anti-dépresseur se qui l'a rendait parfois abrutie. Malgré tout, Quinn restait à ses côtés. Elle avait fait modifié ses cours pour pouvoir être toujours avec la brunette. Elle l'a défendait même des footbaleurs et des rumeurs jusqu'a Jeudi...

''_Alors petit poucet, on m'a dit que tu à essayer de te couper les veines trois fois en trois jours...Putain tu dois être vraiment nul pour avoir à le refaire! Tu ne savais pas de quel sens tu devais t'y prendre? Ou peut-être que tu avais juste besion d'attention?'' Demanda méchamment Karofsky. C'était toujours Karofsy! Le Lundi il avait encore lancé un slushie au visage de Rachel. Quinn et les cherrios avaient mises un rat mort dans son casier. Le Mercredi, il avait bousculé la jeune fille dans un corridor. Cette fois ce fit Quinn et Puckerman qui lui ont botté les fesses. Il fallait croire que le gros patapouf ne comprenait toujours pas la leçon..._

''_Il faut tuer Karofsky!'' Déclara Sam dans la salle de coeur où tout le monde étai assis. Soit les membres du glee club. _

''_Je vais le prendre et le mettre dans un malaxeur juste pour jouir du bruit de ses os découpé!'' S'écria à la place Puckerman._

''_Non, non! On devrait mettre une grenade sous sa voiture!'' S'exclama Santana avec un grand sourire._

''_Vous ne ferez rien!'' Rétorqua Rachel assise dans son coin. Tout le monde se retourna fronçant les sourcils. ''Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit blesser à cause de moi.'' Selon Finn, les mots étaient très mal choisis._

''_Si sa continue Rachel, c'est toi qui sera blessé, et se sera encore un fois à cause de toi! J'ai pas envie que tu refasses une rechute.'' Répliqua automatiquement le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas tord, ça ne faisait que dix jours que la diva n'avait pas touchée à une lame de rasoir. Les larmes lui montèrent vite au yeux._

''_T'es vraiment un pauvre con Hudson...'' Soupira Quinn s'avançant vers la diva pour l'enlacer des ses bras protecteurs. À cette vision, seules Brittany et Santana souriaient._

Aujourd'hui, c'était Vendredi. Comme chaque matin, Quinn était passé chez Rachel pour aller chercher la diva. Elle lui avait donner un baiser matinale et lui prit la main tout au long du traget.

''Peut importe ce qu'ils disent je vais toujours t'aimer, tu le sais?'' Demanda subtilement Rachel se blottissant sur sa copine pendant qu'elle conduisait.

''...Oui...'' Soupira la blonde. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle en tremblait. Arrivé dans le stationnement, la jeune fille resta figé sur place. ''Je vais foutre ma réputation en l'air!'' Constata-t'elle à haute voix. Surprise, Rachel se mie à rire, l'embrassant sur la joue.

''Je dois t'avouer que se n'est plus vraiment mon cas. Les gens me prennent pour une psychopathe. Et toi tu es ma copine.'' Déclara-t'elle lui arrachant un baiser ou deux sur la bouche. À ces paroles, Quinn se mie à rire à son tour.

''Je dois donc être plus folle que toi!'' Avoua la blonde avec un clin d'oeil. Elle sortirent lentement du véhicule, faisant leur chemin dans le lycée. Tout le monde les regardaient curieusement comme toujours. Elles se promenaient main dans la main. Ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'habitude. Puis une touffe de cheveux au loin s'approchait.

''...Génial.'' Murmura Rachel serra la main de sa copine un peu plus fort comme elles arrivaient à son casier. La meilleure façon de faire un coming out à Mckinley était bien sure de faire en sorte que Jacob l'écrive sur son blog.

''Bonjour mesdames!'' S'exclama le jeune garçon à lunette qui selon Quinn était mal odorant. Les deux jeunes filles ne fient qu'un signe de tête chacune retenant leur souffle. Jacob sortie son petit micro le tendant devant la bouche de Quinn. ''Miss Fabray, auriez-vous quelque chose a dire sur le fait que vous avez votre main dans celle de Rachel Berry?'' Demanda-t'il faisant signe au caméraman de baisser sa vision sur les mains des deux jeuens filles. Quinn pris une grande inspiration.

''J'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie, c'est la seule chose que j'ai à dire...'' Avoua-t'elle fixant la caméra. À ces paroles, Jacob se mie à sourire.

''Je peux donc supposer que vous êtes lesbiennes et que vous vous affichez publiquement?'' Quinn se contentait de sourire bêtement ne sachant pas quoi dire.''Rachel tu veux bien nous expliquer pourquoi tu as voulue te tuer plusieur fois? Étais-ce par amour?'' La diva releva la tête le nez chiffonné.

''Je, je...J'aime Quinn et je...'' Elle s'arrêta ne sachant pas quoi dire. ''Si j'ai voulue mourir c'était pour des raisons personnelles, mais...Je vais bien maintenant.'' Déclara-t'Elle essayant de sourire un peu pour l'interview.

''J'ai entendue dire que tu étais sous médication. Est-ce que c'est le père de Santana, le Docteur Lopez qui est ton fournisseur de drogue?'' La jeune fille soupira regardant sa copine. Quinn se contentait de rire connaissant la suite voyant une tête blonde et une noire se dresser plus loin. ''Je vais prendre ça pour un oui! Est-ce que se coming out aurait pue être influencé par vos deux amies Brittany et Santana qui, elles aussi sont considérées comme étant membre de votre club d'arc-en-ciel...Si vous voyez se que je veux dire?'' Demanda le jeune homme fronçant les sourcils, mais les jeunes filles n'eu pas le temps de répondre que le leur deux amies en question arrivèrent.

''Hey le petit cure oreille tu dégâge! Et éteins-moi cette caméra!'' Cria Santana nez à nez avec Jacob. Rachel et Quinn se contentait de rire.

''Hum...Un commentaire miss Lopez?'' Demanda le jeune homme dressant son micro entre lui et la latina.

''Ouais j'en ai un!'' Déclara-t'elle se tournant vers la caméra. ''Qui conque se mettra en travers du chemin du Faberry aura à faire au Brittana!'' Cria-t'elle avant de mettre sa main dans la lunette pour être sure que le tournage soit terminé. Les quatre jeunes filles se contentait de rire voyant Jacob et son équipe partirent.

''On a une bonne nouvelle!'' S'exclama par la suite Brittany enlaçant Rachel.

''Euh...D'accord...Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?'' Demanda Quinn haussant les épaules. Elle leva les yeux pour voir le regard démoniaque de Santana.

''Karofsky s'est fait mettre dehors du lycée! On va tous avoir la paix!'' Se réjouissait la latina pendant que Brittany et Rachel sautaient sur place.

''Il faut fêter ça!'' Ajouta Quinn souriante. Rachel se retourna pour se blottir dans les bras de la blonde, doucement, elle s'approcha de son oreille faisant sursauté la jeune fille avec son souffle chaud.

''Hmmm...Moi j'ai peut-être une idée...'' Gémit-t'elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**CE FUT LE CHAPITRE 17, BREF LE DERNIER CHAPITRE. CE N'EST PAS MON DERNIER POUR AUTANT, JE PROJETTE TERMINER MON AUTRE FICTION (LA VIE TOUT SIMPLEMENT)...MERCI À TOUT MES LECTEURS QUI ONT SUIVIE CETTE FICTION DU DÉBUT À LA FIN ET QUI M'ON SOUTENUE! J'AI QUELQUES QUESTIONS POUR MA PROCHAINE FIC, DISONS PLUTÔT UN PETIT SONDAGE! RÉPONDEZ-MOI PAR REVIEW!**

_1) Ma prochaine fiction devrait-elle être une Faberry,Brittana,Quinntana ou Pezberry?_

_2) Devrait-elle être un long one-shot ou une fiction à multiple chapitre?_

_3) Devrais-je faire une fiction future (après la graduation)_


End file.
